The Gears of Reality: Time
by Orthros
Summary: Corruption can spread like wildfire if left unchecked. So when the Society of the Shattered Moon captures the Keeper of Time and tortures her into submission, will Michael be able to save the fragile lives of those he loves, and the fate of humanity? Rated M(MA) for Blood, Gore, sexual assult/themes, dark humor/themes, suicidal thoughts/actions. (Arc 1 of Unknown Count, On Hiatus)
1. Chapter I: Deep Wounds

**-Keeper of Time's POV, Third Person-**

"Over there! Don't let her get away!"

Men and women in uniform, black sweatpants with silver trim, similar sweatshirts and hoodies. The back of each and every sweatshirt had a picture of a moon with blood red cracks crisscrossing through it. A Shattered Moon.

At least three hundred of these men and women, all riding in rugged, topless jeeps, running over bumps and roots, swerving around the thick trees of the forest in which their prey fled.

The prey wasn't doing well. Blood ran down several cuts along her head and back. She was breathing heavily. Her form was small, fairy like, with light green skin and an elvish style look to her face. Celebi.

Celebi was no ordinary pokemon. She was the apprentice to Dialga, the Master of Time. Her title, The Keeper of Time, was proof of this. All "Legendary" pokemon were really Masters and Keepers. Arceus was their leader. Every Master and Keeper is immortal, unless they fall in battle, or some other occurrence done with the intent of harm.

Celebi was fatally wounded.

Someone had harmed her… Who or how, She had no idea. But not only had they harmed her, they had somehow prevented contact between her and the Masters and their Keepers. She had no rescue coming.

Blood loss was taking it's toll, Celebi was seeing double and could hardly concentrate. Suddenly she slammed into something hard, head on. Scraping her face upon the rough bark of a tree, she couldn't take it anymore. She fell to the ground, crying in agony. The troops closed in, but all she could do was weep as she held her worst wound, a bullet that had practically torn open her left hip. Gasping for breath, she tried in vain to fight the dark spots dancing in her vision. A pair of boots appeared in her dizzy line of sight, before their owner crouched down for her to see. The face was hooded, but it did nothing to mask the cold, murder filled voice that would be her music box of laughter sounding during her future of torture, the voice that would haunt her sleep for all eternity.

"Looks like you finally lost, little one. Don't worry, you and I will have lots of fun. I hope you enjoy our time together…"

Then fear and pain took their toll and she slipped into unconsciousness.

 **-Three Months Later, March 26, Third Person-**

We find ourselves in a large courtyard, with a huge, old fashioned orphanage in a U style surrounding the grassy area. At the open edge, a yell, filled half with laughter and half shock, sounded through the trees. Several voices, all laughing, soon followed. Moments later, several pokemon appeared; Bunnery, Riolu, A couple of Caterpie and a Zorua ran playfully around the yard, laughing and talking happily to each other. A moment later, another Riolu, who was reading a book, emerged. Right behind him was a Lucario. This Lucario, however, had gold colored fur, with trim colored blacker than the deepest night. He was extremely mean and strict looking, but in reality was very kind and protective. He addressed the younger pokemon.

"Alright, you guys. Get inside, it's getting late!" The pokemon smiled as his charges eagerly ran up the main back entrance, but respectfully making space to the human who was standing off to one side. The human waved in greeting to the Lucario, who returned it and fell in sync with him as they followed the young ones inside.

"Hello, Luke. How was your day? Did they run you out of juice yet?" The man teases. He was about six feet tall, with pale white skin and eyes so shockingly blue they gleamed brighter than the biggest sapphire, with hair dyed the same color. Luke just smiles and shakes his head.

"Not yet. Pretty close though, I won't lie. That group is so adventurous. I spoke with Old Ursaring last night, he agreed to let me take them exploring in his caves. They went full steam all day, it was incredible. We will probably go back tomorrow." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Your Aura is subdued, Michael. Is something wrong?" The man sighs.

"I can't hide anything from you, even with 22 years of Aura Guardian experience under my belt. I suppose I'm worried. I'm going to Paul's school tomorrow for 'Bring Your Father To School' day. I just hope I can pull off the speech," he says heavily. Luke puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I've known you for 17 years, Michael. You're amazing. You started a Pokemon Orphanage and Protection Agency in SlatePort! The amount of lives you've saved… Mine included. You're the only person the police trust to care for the Shiny Pokemon that get injured. You have over 200 pokemon in your care here, and you know each and every one personally. All the Senior Pokemon that work here do it because you're making a difference. They admire that. And the kids at Paul's school will, too. You will do great." He said, sounding confident. When Michael didn't seem quite convinced, he kept going. "If you want, I can come with you. Even on some absolutely impossible chance they don't like your speech, a shiny Lucario is a rare sight." He struck a bodybuilder pose. "I love showing off. My charges can spend the day with Gale, they enjoy each other's company."

Michael struggled with supreme difficulty to keep his laughter quiet. When he could pull a straight face, he spoke. "I would love that, and I'm sure Gale's kids will, too. Thanks, brother."

They fell silent as they approached the front of the large building, where a square of light could be seen from one of the dorms. They stopped in the doorway and discovered the pokemon under Luke's care talking quietly. The pair smiled, then Michael stood in the doorway while Luke entered. The Pokemon quieted down instantly.

"All right, everyone. I've a change of plans. Michael needs my help running an errand tomorrow, so we can't go to the caves again." He smiled slightly at the chorus of 'aww' that echoed through the room. "Sorry, but it's important. But, I need your help. I won't be here tomorrow, so you all will be hanging out with Gale and his gang. Most likely at least, I'll confirm it with him in a moment. Thing is, when it's time to get up tomorrow, I won't be here. I'll have already left. So can I count on you guys to get yourselves ready and wait for Gale to get you? And will you mind his directions?" The group nodded, looking excited. "Alright! Don't worry, we can go to the caves again in a couple of days. That being said, it's bed time. I'll see you all tomorrow night. Good night!"

The group got into their beds and Luke shut off the light before exiting. Michael spoke quietly to him. "They listen well. Shall we head to the meeting room?" Luke nodded, and the pair walked up the nearby staircase, to another door. The meeting room consisted of casual chairs, spread out in groups or around tables. At one end stood a simple but cozy fireplace. Upon entrance, about 50 pairs of pokemon eyes looked up. Discussions fell silent over the room as the Senior Pokemon, consisting of Alakazam, Zoroark, Gallade, Gardevoir, Hitmonlee, Hitmontop, Gengar, and others, multiple of each, respected the Principal and founder of the Orphanage, as well as the head Senior.

Michael nodded to them, before making his way to his usual spot in front of the fireplace. Luke drifted over to Gale, a Gallade, who, like many of the Seniors, was a different color than normal. The two quietly conversed, and Gale quickly agreed to Luke's idea.

Michael spoke up. "Another day gone. I'm glad to say I enjoyed it. I've said this every night for the last eight years, and I'll say it again. I cannot thank you all enough for volunteering here to help me maintain a safe heaven for these pokemon. It means the world to me. Any problems I need to know about?"

A Delphox by the name of Alice spoke up, her voice understood by Michael due to his Aura Guardian history. "Ruby broke her arm today in a fall. It's only a small break, the SlatePort Nurse Joy called in a healer. Said healer should be here in a couple days, and we can fix it completely then."

Michael nodded. "Only that? That's good. Alright, Alice, if you need any help with her, feel free to give me a holler. Also, everyone." He adds, addressing the group as a whole. "Luke and I are running an errand tomorrow, so we won't be here. Gale will be taking his charges, which I thank him for. Other than that, we are good. Thanks everyone. Good night."

Michael headed out a side door, where his private room called him to sleep. The Seniors went down several hallways, all of which branched off of the meeting area, where their rooms awaited them as well. Michael walked through his room to his son's room. Even at eight years old, he was the spitting image of his father, just shorter. The boy already slept quietly. Michael planted a light kiss on his forehead, then went to sleep as well.

 **-March 27, Third Person-**

Michael woke up to his alarm clock softly beeping. Glancing at the clock, which read 8:05 AM, he hopped out of bed, took a quick shower and dressed in casual clothing. Soft, blue sweatpants, a black shirt with the words 'Pokemon Orphanage and Protection' printed in bold, white writing across the back. He was ready to go by 8:30, when his son awoke. The boy was very respectful of his father and loved academics, thus he was ready by 8:45, although he didn't have to shower. He grabbed a banana from the fruit basket and made his way into the meeting room, where his father and Luke were waiting. Michael smiled at him.

"Hey, Paul. Ready to go?" He asks in greeting. The boy nods, shaking hands with Luke.

"Yes, dad, is Luke coming, too?" he responds excitedly. Luke smiles, shaking his head. Michael laughs.

"Yes, he is. Although, he is right in front of you, asking the guy himself would be a tad more respectful, don't you think?" Michael says.

That gets Luke laughing as well. "Michael, he's a kid at heart, even if he is a lot more respectful than most his age. Yes, Paul, I'm coming as well. Don't worry about your father, he's just a party crasher." He says, smiling. "Shall we head out then?"

Paul nods, grinning. The trio sets out from the main entrance, which is located north from Slateport City. They walk into town, then head in the direction of the market. The building close to the northern entrance to the market had been converted into a school, where Paul currently attended. It was a bit bigger than it used to be, and accommodated several classrooms.

They walked in the front door and Michael, along with Luke, quickly signed in as guests at the front desk. Paul went ahead to join up with his friends, while the older pair went to his classroom. Room 07, one of the larger rooms, a typical third grade learning environment. The teacher inside, a woman in her late 40s by the name of Mrs. Quartz, smiled when they entered. She shook hands with both Michael and Luke, and looked surprised when Luke asked her about the drawings on her desk.

"The students made them for my husband when he was sick, they're very thoughtful… If you don't mind me asking, how can I understand you?" She asks, somewhat nervously.

"I myself developed Telepathy about 10 or so years ago during my training. Even if I didn't, however, Michael's work as an Aura Guardian gave him the ability to understand pokemon, and temporarily grant others the power as well. As long as he or another Aura Guardian is present, you would be able to communicate with any pokemon in the immediate area, granted they allow the communication." He responds . She seems surprised and impressed. At that moment, the bell chimes, a soft ringing that echos through the school. She looks shocked at the time.

"That's the five minute warning bell, the students will be arriving shortly." She says, and sure enough, about thirty students flood through the door, half of which have a parent or guardian with them. Michael and Luke stay silent, blending in with the art projects, toys, papers and storage equipment, allowing the students to turn a blind eye upon them while they take their seats. The other parents greeted each other quietly, and nodded to the Caretakers. They respectfully gave them space, every adult in the area knew and appreciated the work the orphanage did.

When the students had taken to their seats, Mrs. Quartz got their attention. "Hello, class." The room chorused with 'hello's and 'hi's from the students. "As all of you know, today is 'Bring Your Parent to School Day.' It seems like many parents volunteered, so we will go down the list in alphabetical order. That being said, would Mr. Alpines please come forward?" She asks.

The parents, usually alone but sometimes in pairs, went in front of the class and explained what their job was, often with diagrams and pictures of memories. Miners, construction workers, even a Pokemon Center Doctor. Than Mrs. Quartz called for "Mr. Tellings."

Michael and Luke melted through the crowd, Luke stood off to one side of the front room while Michael took the main stage. Whispers had broken out at the name, they all knew about Mr. Tellings, the Orphanage Principal and Aura Guardian. Several more broke out upon spotting Luke. Silence spread out over the class as Michael cleared his throat.

"Hello. As you all probably know, My name is Michael Tellings. I run the Pokemon Orphanage and Protection Agency to the north of Slateport City." He begins. Luke rolled his eyes slightly.

 _Problems with the speech, my ass. He's doing great._ The pokemon thought.

"My job started when I turned 19, after several years as an Aura Guardian." He continues, before flexing his hand. A small sphere of blue energy formed in his palm, crackling and sparking. It floated there for a moment, before vanishing. "Let me introduce my friend and partner, the vise principal of the Orphanage, if you would call his title that, and leader of the Senior Pokemon, Luke."

Michael nods to Luke, who smiled slightly and joined him on main stage. "Hello, everyone. I'm Luke. My job as Head Senior is to deal with problems and ideas from the other Seniors. Yes, you all heard me. I developed Telepathy, along with many Seniors at the Orphanage." He adds to the shocked looks throughout the room. Michael continues.

"The orphanage currently protects, houses, feeds and cares for about 200 pokemon, not including the Seniors. The Seniors, like Luke here, each have between five and ten pokemon under their care. They specifically parent and care for their charges, and each night we convene to help each other develop ways to ensure their safety and growth." He says, then pauses for a moment. "Many of the parents used pictures and diagrams to show you their work, their values. I prefer a more direct way. Memories."

The person and pokemon sit cross legged on the floor, and before anyone could react, they closed their eyes. All at once, the room transforms into a slightly hazy scene of a grassy field, surrounded by thick forest. The group seems shocked, except for the two who created the scene.

"Calm down." Michael speaks up. "This is a memory, an illusion created by Luke and myself. You cannot be hurt, and when we go back to the real world only about two minutes will have passed. Look behind you."

The group turns as one and watches as a Riolu with gold fur appears out of the treeline. He seems distressed, and it's easy to see why. Behind him are several men in military style clothing, along with a Luxray, Emboar, and Golbat. Riolu is running top speed, but seems to be limping. A momentary clearing in the grass reveals severe bruising on his back and legs, and soon enough he trips, slamming hard into the ground. At once the three pokemon surround him. One of them sends a claw down it's leg, but the image darkens until the leg is black. The scene suddenly freezes. Michael speaks up again.

"I don't plan on showing gore to any of you. Any censoring will be done in this manner." He says. The scene unfreezes and the Riolu is heard crying out. All of a sudden, several blue flashes appear and the hunters and pokemon are pushed back several yards from the injured pokemon. Three people appear, all cloaked in dark blue cloth, with black trim. Each is accompanied by a strong looking pokemon, who get into fighting positions. A Gallade, a Greninja, and a Blaziken. The scene pauses right after the three humans, two guys and a girl, remove their hoods.

Luke speaks up this time. "The humans from left to right are Treacy, Michael, and Cheren. The pokemon at their sides are Gale, Yang, and Blaze… The injured Riolu… that's me." he adds, sounding somewhat depressed. The scene starts once again.

The younger Michael backs up, dropping to his knees next to the Riolu. As he does, the three pokemon, commanded by the other two Aura Guardians, engage in battle. Michael puts his hands on Riolus shoulders, holding him still. He speaks.

"Look at me. Calm down. You're going to be alright." He says, as he shifts so he can restrain the injured, panicked pokemon with one hand. The other reaches into his pack and pulls out a vial of clear liquid. "Calm down. This medicine will help you heal and subdue the pain. Deep breath, now." He says. The Riolu sucks in a deep breath as Michael pokes him with the vial and depresses the trigger. A moment later, the injured pokemon stops struggling and relaxes, the pain dulling to a slight throb. Michael quickly picks him up, then signals his comrades. The fight was going well, it was already a three on one.

The Greninja, Yang, broke off from the fight and followed Michael through the forest, acting as a guard. They moved at a fast pace, and in moments a younger version of SlatePort came into view. Yang ran inside the Pokemon center, while Michael quickly set down his patient and brought out a medical bag. The scene skipped ahead, and suddenly they stood in front of the Pokemon Center, at dusk. The young Michael held the golden furred Riolu in his arms, who slept soundly. Several dozen stitches ran down it's leg and arms, and the discolored bruising was easily noticeable. Michael conversed quietly with Nurse Joy.

"He'll be safe in my care. I'll be back in a few days with a follow up. Thanks for your help with the stitches, Joy." He whispered. She nodded.

"Sounds good. Be careful though, they won't be the last." She replied.

"Don't worry, the Aura Guardians have set up a place of protection for him…" He trailed off, deep in thought. "I wonder what the Gua-"

Suddenly the image warped, and the older Michael yelled in pain. The image faded and the group was back in the classroom. Michael was on the ground, holding his head, which had hit a desk. In his lap sat a green, fairy-like pokemon, covered in deep cuts and blood. It seemed as though the Pokemon had flown in through the open window and crashed into the man. Before anyone could react, the injured pokemon gave a heartbroken cry and a greenish blue energy surrounded the pair.

Luke, who had taken a half step toward them, hesitated. Mrs. Quartz tried to step forward, but Luke yelled, "No! Back off. Don't touch them. It's showing him memories." Luke sounded nervous as he continued. "I'm seeing it as well. This is Celebi, the Keeper of Time… This is horrible. Arceus above…" He trailed off as the energy faded.

Michael sat still as stone, a horror struck look on his face. He looked down at Celebi, who had lost consciousness. Suddenly he shook his head and stood. He spoke with determination and confidence, but it was obvious that he was horrified by what he had seen.

"Luke, I need you to get Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny and meet me at the Orphanage ER." The Pokemon hesitated for half a second before he nodded and sped out the door. Michael addressed the students and parents. "I beg the pardon of everyone here, but this pokemon… She was fatally wounded, and possibly tortured. I don't know why, but she showed me. The Society of the Shattered Moon is responsible. Listen to me, all of you." He says, growing even more serious. "None of you can say a word about this. If the SSM finds out they will stop at nothing to get her back. I've got to go, before her condition gets any worse. Paul, I don't know if I'll be home when school is over, but I won't be available either way. Goodbye." He says, before vaulting out the window and sprinting down the road.

The retired Guardian ran the three miles to the Orphanage at a full clip, thankful that he kept up his strength and stamina training after his time as an Aura Guardian. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were already there, and they held open the doors to the building for him. Michael ran through the building, dodging Seniors and their charges until he slammed through the ER doors. Inside was a simple counter, with an array of medicine cabinets lining the walls. It was extremely clean. Michael set Celebi on the counter and started grabbing items out of the cabinets with quick, precise movements. He slammed his finger down on a button and a microphone came up.

"I need Gale in ER ASAP." He states, before grabbing a couple of syringes and making his way back to Celebi. He injected the contents of the first syringe into her neck, than a quarter of the second. Her eyes opened, and her breathing strengthened a bit. Michael took a moment to compose himself, then spoke calmly and clearly to Celebi.

"I know you can hear me. The SSM hasn't found you. You're safe. I gave you a combination of powerful painkiller and muscle relaxant, as well as a small dose of adrenaline. You should be able to hear and see, as well as think somewhat clearly. You can move you eyelids as well. Other than that, your movements are subdued so you won't injure yourself further. Blink three times if you understood me." He relaxed slightly when she followed his direction. A moment later, Gale ran in, and sat on the floor, cross legged. He continued. "The adrenaline will run it's course in a moment, and you will fall asleep. Gale here is going to enter your mind, and he will explain what I am doing to repair your body. Don't worry. I'll be damned if I let you die." He finished, sounding determined. A moment later, Celebi closed her eyes.

 **-Gale's POV-**

Gale awoke in a cave. Granted, it wasn't a normal cave. The floor was covered in moss, and a soft light that lacked a visible source glowed throughout. A nice place to meet. He got up and made his way through a door into a similar room, where Celebi sat, seeming nervous. _She's probably hundreds of years old, but I sense an emotional state similar to a teenager… She's scared._ Gale thought to himself. He put on a warm smile and spoke.

"Hello. My name is Gale. I take it you're Celebi?" He says. She nods, avoiding eye contact. Gale moves and sits down across from her. The pair of them stay silent for a moment. Gale continues. "Michael told you what he wanted me to do. Please. Trust me." Without waiting for a response, Gale gets up and starts moving his arms. Material forms out of thin air, and Gale directs it around, until something similar to a TV screen forms. He sits down once again, noting how Celebi seems calmer. _I suppose she is in the emotional state I thought originally. But she is opening up a bit._

Gale focuses on the screen, and a room appears on it. Michael is working, fast and efficient. Tubes are already set in Celebi's arms, several monitors are spread about, data flying over them. The man has already bandaged several wounds, but several of them seem bigger. Celebi's eyes widen, but Gale puts an arm gently on her shoulder. "Calm down. He's treating your wounds. It's ok. The few cuts he had to make bigger were done to ensure correct healing and stitch placement. You're going to be fine." She nods, but fresh tears flow down her face.

Gale gently picked her up and hugged her. "No one should have to go through that." He whispers. "No one. But it's over now. I swear on my life, I won't let them find you. It's ok." He falls silent as she cries, watching over her shoulder at the screen, where Michael is now focusing on the wound on her hip. A few minutes later, Michael stands back, satisfied. Gale tightens his hold on Celebi slightly, then moves her so he can look her in her eyes.

"I've got to go now. Michael was successful, you will live. The painkiller he gave you will wear off soon, so he's going to give you a powerful sedative. You won't be able to talk to me, your sleep will be so deep. We'll take care of you, and I'll see you again when you wake up, in a few days. Ok?" She nods, breathing deeply. "Alright. I'll see you soon. Sleep well."

 **-Michael's POV-**

I'm washing my hands, cleaning the blood off my fingers. There's so much. None of it is mine. Many doctors go into a trance whenever they are working. I'm no different. I pushed down all the horror that Celebi showed me. Focused on her wounds. I'll deal with my emotions later. I finish and quickly depress the sixth syringe into Celebi's skin, the sedative taking effect immediately. At the same time, Gale blinks and stands up. He nods to me, before leaving without a word.

I pick up my patient and take her to my room. I walk through the other of the two doors, opposite my sons room. Inside is a small guest bed. I set her on the mattress and cover her with a sheet. I'll bathe her later. I set up a camera and leave several vials and medical equipment pieces on the desk. I leave the light on, knowing it won't interfere with her slumber, and head to the entrance. Several Senior Pokemon, along with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, are waiting. Gale sits off to one side, his face i n his hands. Luke stands silently next to him. I explain the situation to the ladies, and they agree to my plan. After they leave, I speak to the Senior Pokemon.

"You heard what happened. She'll live. Take care of your charges, reassure them that the situation is under control. But don't tell them what happened… Gale, Luke… Take the day off. We'll discuss this later. Alice, Tommy, deal with their charges please. Thank you." His voice sounds more strained with every word, like he's trying hard to hold himself together. Without another word, he heads back to his room and takes an early night.

 **-Unknown Location, March 27, Unknown POV-**

"Do you know where she is?"

"No."

"Can you find her?"

"Yes."

"Make it happen."

 **Authors Note: There she is, folks. I can't wait to continue this. Note that most chapters might not be this long, but I'll do my best. Please R &R, and I'll see you all soon. Happy reading! -Orthros**


	2. Character Backgrounds (Not Chapter II)

**Author's Note: The following is a sort of background block of info on the main characters, as well as some semi-main characters. This will be updated every Chapter, as needed. Not only that, but I am going to back through and add the species of Pokemon to the POV Change, so it should look like the following examples:**

 **-Month-Date, Time, Name's POV (Species)-**

 **-December 11, 12:30 PM, Luke's POV (Shiny Lucario)-**

 **(Feel free to recommend a change for those, if you have any suggestions)**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR BACKGROUND, PRESENT STORY AND PAST HISTORY SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 _ **Michael Tellings**_ **-** Standing at six feet tall, Michael Tellings has Sapphire Blue eyes, with black hair that he prefers to dye the blue shade of his eyes. He is thirty three (33) years old. At the age of fifteen (15), he became one of the youngest fully registered Aura Guardians in Kalos, where he originates from. Using his Aura, he can communicate with Pokemon that lack Telepathy with ease, and by spreading his influence, he can allow others temporary fluency in the language as well. His partner originally was a Lucario by the name of Tsuyoi. At the age of nineteen, he rescued and nursed back to health the (shiny) Lucario (Riolu at the time), that we know today as Luke. He got the idea to start the Orphanage while aiding Luke in his recovery. After running the idea by his fellow Guardians, Michael moved to Hoenn and became the founder of the first Orphanage. Success stories started flooding out the doors of the building immediately, leading to similar places set up in all regions.

Michael considers all pokemon his equals, believes very strongly in their religions. He always puts everyone else before himself, and would give his life for his friends and comrades in an instant, without hesitation. His Emotional Aura proves him to be very Leadership-Worthy, quick to rouse a crowd and very inspiring. However, it shows that he is also very emotional, sometimes has trouble with depression. However, he prefers to keep it private, rather than sharing his troubles with others.

Michael's fighting style is very custom; he scans his surroundings and fights in a style that uses them to his advantage. Thus, he potentially creates a brand new fighting style every time he engages in combat. Attributes for the man include being very nimble, and quick to think on his feet. Extensive research on the anatomy of pokemon (mostly for parenting style acts, such as pressure points that would work well for stress relief massages) have given him knowledge of strike points of most opponents, allowing him to usually take his enemies out with minimal injuries given. His preferred weapon, if he gets his choice, would be a tie between a Bo Staff, and Archery combat. Some of his friends that range in the inventor-style industry have taken it upon themselves to customize a weapon for him, which combines the two types of fighting. However, none have had major success at the idea yet.

 _ **Luke -** _ Standing at almost four feet tall, Luke is a Lucario with Golden colored fur and deep black trim, with blood red eyes. The pokemon looks extremely strict, often intimidating those who don't know him well. However, in reality he is very fun to be around, very loving of those he knows well. Currently, Luke is fourteen (14) years old. At the age of one (1), while he was still a Riolu, he was rescued by Michael Tellings, nursed back to health by the man. Several physical scars are present on his legs, though his fur hides them well. His relationship with Michael is brotherly, and he gladly helped start the Orphanage in Slateport. At present, he is the leader of the Seniors, the older pokemon that volunteer their lives to help raise the younger ones in their care.

Luke is very protective of his friends and family, and often practices forms and meditation to uphold his strength. His charges specifically love his company, and both pokemon and people enjoy spending time with him, once they get to know him. Luke's Emotional Aura reveals a Yellowish Green coloring, showing off his bright, joyous state of mind. It also explains his ease with words, as well as his powerful and intimidating figure. But it also shows an unusually large amount of Dark Yellow, and some Brown, revealing his troubled past and the struggle he took to overcome it. He is very trusting, and is a good person to to talk to when you feel no one else would respect your privacy. He will gladly take your secrets to his grave, should you request it, keeping them even from Michael if you wish.

Surprisingly, fighting has never been Luke's strong point. True, he excels in the field, but compared to his comrades, figures like Michael and Gale, Luke is easily outclassed. Thus, Luke learned basic hand to hand combat, using his attributes like light-footedness and cunning to evade and trick his enemies into moving a direction, before he takes them out with a quick strike. More often, however, Luke is the healer of the group, helping allies and sometimes enemies recover their good health. Whether it be on the battlefield, in the hospital or even at your bedside, Luke is a pokemon you can count on, whether you trust him or not.

 _ **Gale -**_ At just over five feet tall, Gale is a Shiny Gallade. Other than shiny appearance, Gale's main difference from others of his kind is the diagonal crack that spreads from the tip of his back heart casing, down the middle and stops at his spine, on the lower edge of the case. The cut appears jagged and is a result of a fight between he and Tsuyoi. Gale came to the orphanage as a Kirlia after being rescued by the Sinnoh government. His former trainer had horribly abused the Gallade, who despite everything had remained loyal to him. The trainer was sentenced to life in prison, and Michael had made it his personal responsibility to care for the Kirlia until he found a great trainer. After receiving a Dawn Stone from the Orphanage Founder as a fifteenth (15) birthday present, Gale had evolved and decided to stay at the Orphanage as a Senior. He quickly proved his worth, being a great roll model and using his experiences to teach the younger Pokemon about the real dangers they faced outside, and how to deal with them. He and Luke quickly hit it off, and while it is unofficial, Gale co leads with Luke as Head Senior.

Typically very reserved, Gale will fight to his last breath to protect his friends and family. He usually shows little emotion around crowds, though he becomes more energetic with his personal charges. Those who can honestly consider themselves close to the Gallade will say that he seems extremely quiet and secretive, sometimes even coming off as rude to strangers. This is not the case, though; he simply doesn't do well in large crowds. A look at his Aura reveals a combination of Green and Violet, explaining his preference and good ability to Lead, as well as his relaxed, reserved state of normalcy. A small amount of Dark Yellow is also present, though it has lessened over the years thanks to Michael's influence.

Gale is definitely one of the strongest fighters at the Orphanage, excelling in physical combat and even training himself so vigorously that he has regained a good sized portion of psychic abilities that he lost on evolution. Combining moves like Teleport with his immensely strong bladed arms and super fast movement, Gale is almost unbeatable in combat. However, most people do not realize that Gale's heart casing could be a deadly flaw in his fighting, if it were to break he would have a heart attack on the spot. Those that do realize this gain an advantage that normally forces the Gallade to retreat. All in all, Gale is extremely resourceful, a good friend, and an amazing ally to have at your back, because you can bet your ass he'll do whatever it takes to do the right thing.

 _ **Tsuyoi -**_ Rounding out to about four feet tall, Tsuyoi is a Lucario with silver and white fur and bluish purple trim. His spikes are colored gold with turquoise specks on the tips, and his eyes are the same shade of sapphire that is present on Michael Tellings. Originally hatched from an egg in the captivity of Team Flare, Tsuyoi, as a Riolu, endured two years of experimentations upon his body, before succeeding in a desperate escape attempt. He ran for several days, before collapsing a short way outside Vaniville town. He was found by Michael Tellings, age 9 at the time, and was, though against his will, taken to the boy's house and nursed back to health. Over the time spent at the place, Tsuyoi learned to trust Michael, and eventually became his first Pokemon. Together, they set out on the Kalos Gym Challenge, creating friends and allies along the way. They succeeded in reaching the Kalos League, during which Tsuyoi evolved, though he kept his white coloring. Despite the impossible odds, they battled their way to the finals, where they lost to Diantha in one of the closest and most heated battles the world had ever seen. After the Kalos League, Michael and Tsuyoi left the other pokemon they had befriended with Professor Sycamore, with promises to visit often (which they have kept), in favor of the path of Aura. Jump to five years later, and their perseverance and spirit allowed them to rise through the ranks quickly. In wake of one of the most death defying battles, during which Tsuyoi and Michael achieved Mega Evolution and successfully stopped Lysandre from gaining control over Zygarde, both were given the rank of Aura Guardian. For the next four years, Tsuyoi traveled at Michael's right hand, until Luke was rescued and they started the Orphanage in Hoenn.

As the Society of the Shattered Moon grew in power, Michael and other Aura Guardians from around the globe were given a Call to Arms. Soon enough the earth shaking event known best today as the Siege of the East took place, a bloody battle that went on for hours. In the end, after endless bloodshed from both sides, Tsuyoi flipped the switch that set all the pokemon free, after leading the charge and almost single handedly running the SSM off their base. However, the SSM soon enough got their revenge: kidnapping Tsuyoi in the night and torturing him so severely that he became a slave to them out of pain. Eventually the Point of Change commenced; the SSM, disguised everyday pokemon Hunters, faked Tsuyoi's death and destroyed Michael's will to keep going. In the months that followed, Tsuyoi could only watch in horror and shame at the endless pain he had caused; the SSM was merciless, killing and abusing anyone who got in their way.

Jump to seven and a half years later, and Tsuyoi is able to escape during a chemical explosion created by SSM scientists after a mistake during an experiment. Tsuyoi went on the run in the months that followed, trying to find a way to get to the Orphanage. But the SSM knew he would try, they cut him off at every turn. Eventually, he heard of the scene at SlatePort and attempted to gain access, but was chased off into Mauville. As luck would have it, he sensed Luke's Aura via connection through Billy and decided to follow him, finally able to save Luke and Crystal from the danger of capture by the SSM.

Tsuyoi was a very friendly Pokemon to be around, but after the Siege of the East, he became more reserved and quiet. He was still protective and enjoyed spending time with both people and Pokemon, but he preferred a more quiet atmosphere and was less trusting of strangers. His Aura burns mostly Violet, though it seems extremely clouded by Dark Yellow and Brown. It also supports a fair amount of Grey, indicating his wise beyond his years attitude. (Michael had been worried about this change, he was afraid for Tsuyoi's well being.)

Tsuyoi is an extremely good fighter, matching and even surpassing Gale in both strength and cunning. Using his Bone Rush staff extensively, he has created a style of combat around the staff that can only be defined as unusual. Using his extensive speed and agility, Tsuyoi prefers physical combat over special. Combination moves such as Extreme Speed and Close Combat make him a devastating opponent in any situation. However, the experimentations done by Team Flare left his body unstable, and occasionally a hit that seemed harmless will in fact be intensely painful. Nurse Joy has looked into the matter and is unsure as to the cause, though she believes it could be related to trauma from past tortures.

As a wise man once said, only the good die young. While Tsuyoi may not be in the next life, his spirit remains shattered. With friends at his side, though, his good health can be assured. And should that soul ever heal, SSM… Watch out.

Because he will come for you. All of you.

 _ **Celebi(COMING SOON, SORRY!)**_

 _ **Crystal(COMING SOON, SORRY!)**_

 _ **Billy(COMING SOON, SORRY!)**_


	3. Chapter II: Uncontrolled Emotions

**-April 2, Gale's POV, FP-**

I watch as Celebi opens her eyes. We are in the guest room, just the two of us. Michael, Luke and I agreed to keep it simple and introduce them later. A camera is setup in a high corner of the room, whose lens reveals the room to Michael, via laptop nearby. I'm sitting in a chair next to her bed, as I have been doing for a few days. Luke and Alice have been taking care of my charges, I'm very grateful of that.

Pushing down my emotions, I gently put a hand on her shoulder. She jumps slightly, startled. I move my chair into her field of vision, keeping my hand on her to hold her still. Michael did everything he could, and it showed. She lived. But she was still seriously injured and I didn't want her to hurt herself more by mistake.

I allow a small, reassuring smile to cross my face. "How do you feel?" I ask, softly. She considers the answer.

"Tired, and sore." She mutters after a while. I just nod. We sit in silence for a while, before I work up the nerve to do what Michael really wants me to do: Find out what happened.

"I don't want to scare you or anything," I begin, uncertain. "But I need to know how you ended up in this bed. Everything."

She gets a haunted look in her eyes, but she responds. She sounds calm, but still slightly wavering. "Those humans… You called them the 'SSM.' They have some sort of… Plan. It involved… Involves me. One of their leaders used some sort of weapon on me, it injured me really badly and I was unable to contact the other Masters…" Her fear becomes more evident, but I move slightly, rubbing her forehead. She continues. "They chased me through a deep forest, kept attacking me until I couldn't run anymore. Captured me, threw me in a cage. I couldn't concentrate enough to get my bearings." She starts sobbing harder at this point, but still goes on. "They took me to a dark room, and a doctor kept me alive. Hardly alive. Every night, they took me to another room…" She becomes overwhelmed at this point, and I was forced to hold her down to prevent her from hurting herself while she cries.

Knowing that she wouldn't calm down on her own, I quickly snatched up a vial and pricked her skin with it, before depressing the trigger. Her body goes still, and, after making sure the monitors were running right, I lean back on the chair and close my eyes. All at once, I return to the cave where I first met the injured pokemon, a place within her mind of our creation.

Standing quickly, I stride through the only exit, which leads to an identical cave, in which Celebi sits. Her body is healed within her mind, but the emotional scarring is present. Acting as I would do with my charges, I sit in the grass and pick her up. We stay embraced like that for several minutes.

 _She maybe hundreds of years old, but her maturity, her emotional state is that of a preteen… And to a preteen, anyone, torture would be too much to deal with alone._ I thought sadly to myself.

So I proved that she wasn't alone. And then she said something that completely caught me off guard.

"They sexually assaulted me." She said it so softly that I almost thought I might've imagined it at first. I looked her in the eyes.

"I'm going to admit something, and I want you to not get mad at me, at least at first. Ok?" I start. She nods. "Michael charged me with caring for you, so we keep the amount of people that get near you to a minimum. That and he wasn't comfortable… Bathing you. Without your permission, at least."

She takes in these words, their hidden meaning. After a moment, she sighs,, accepting them. I relax a little, I expected to get slapped. "All right. I admitted that because when I washed you I noticed severe swelling on your folds. I promise I didn't touch them more than needed to clean them, but I talked it over with Michael and he was suspecting." I finished.

She frowned slightly and continued. "Every night for over three months. They said if I did what they wanted me to do, it would stop and I could leave… But I didn't. Finally, one of the guards left my cell unlocked by mistake. I flew out as fast as I could, they couldn't find me. I searched for the strongest Aura in the area and flew to it, hoping for protection… Now I'm here."

I nod slowly, noting her emotional state brighten the slightest amount at admitting the horror. "We'll discuss this more later. Would you like to meet Michael?" She nods, the smallest trace of a smile forming. I direct my thoughts and Aura to the man, and in moments he responds. A few minutes later, he walks through the door to the cave, a warm smile on his pale face, crinkling his sapphire eyes.

"Hello, Celebi. I'm Michael Tellings. I run the Pokemon Orphanage and Protection Agency in SlatePort." He pauses for a moment and sits down next to us, arms on his knees. "In reality, your body is currently in my personal guest room, on the top floor of the Orphanage. Only a few people know of your true location, and you can stay as long as you like. Gale has been overseeing your care. I hope you don't mind, I installed a security camera in the top corner of the room, above the door. It was only for the concern of your health, so I could monitor you." He says. Celebi nods.

"How am I doing…?" She asks, hesitantly. Michael's smile fades. He lays down, faceup on the moss. The man hesitates for a moment, gazing at some point in the universe only he could see.

"Let's see…" He starts sadly. "Fifteen cuts clear to bone, dozens more, severe bruising, bullet wound in your hip… Sexual assault," He adds, counting them off on the fingers of his left hand. I narrow my eyes at him. "Hey, you can't blame me for listening in… I needed to know what was going on." he says quickly. "Anyway, you lost quite a lot of blood as well, and you might even have a broken rib. I couldn't tell for sure without x rays." He finishes.

Celebi sighs sadly. "To be honest, that's about what I thought, too. I need to contact Dialga…" At this, Michael sits up and looks at her, an interested look on his face.

"The Master of Time, right? and you're his Apprentice, correct?" Michael says.

Celebi answers. "Yes. The problem is, whatever the SSM hit me with made it impossible for me to concentrate on their thought waves. I can't communicate with them, or reveal my location, and seeing as they haven't found me yet, I'm assuming they can't get a read on me either…" She trails off, seeming slightly upset.

Michael puts his chin on his fist, deep in thought. "Well, we are in the Hoenn Region as of right now. I know that humans have spotted Dialga on Spear Pillar in Sinnoh, but is there any place in Hoenn that we could go to that Dialga or another Master would be able to find you? Any place that you could have a good chance at seeing someone?" He asks, sounding a bit excited.

Celebi considers the question for a while, but at the same time her mindscape seemed to be warping slightly. I speak up. "You're tired. Sleep on the question and we'll talk more later. Ok?"

She agrees with a yawn, leaning back against my chest. I smile softly, before setting her down on the moss. Concentrating for a moment, the cave blinks out of existence and the room reappears. Sitting up, I note the girl sleeping soundly. Moving slowly so as not to wake her, I head out of the room, hitting the light switch as I do so. Turning around, I spot Michael sitting on his bed. We exchange nods.

Michael speaks up first. "Masters and Keepers… What do you think? Groudon and Kyogre… Rayquaza… Deoxys…" He trails off.

"Don't forget the Regis, Latias and Latios, and Jirachi. Assuming their all Masters and Keepers, if we took her to a place where they are most likely to appear, we would have a good chance at getting her to safety." I respond. "We would have to be stealthy though. The Society of the Shattered Moon is brutal…" I fall silent.

The Orphanage had taken in several pokemon that had been abused by the SSM in the past. One of the Seniors, a Zoroark named Zero, along with several others, had originally come to the Orphanage after a rescue effort by over forty Aura Guardians from multiple regions had invaded one of their bases. The conditions of the pokemon were so horrible that quite a few Guardians disappeared off the grid for several weeks afterward, and although they didn't admit it, it was to deal with their conflicting emotions.

Michael stands and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. We won't let her get caught again." He glanced at his clock, which read 5:43 PM. "I'm going to head down to the library. How about you visit your charges, take a break. She'll be fine, I'll be back very soon," he says. My look of relief was probably very obvious, I had been taking care of her for days straight, and even a few minutes that I could spend not worrying about her would be heaven at this point. Not that I didn't like taking care of her. There was just so much fear, anxiety of screwing something up that one can take. I smile, then head out the door.

 **-6:15 PM, April 2, Michael's POV-**

I'm entering the town at a brisk but casual pace, although I'm paying no attention to my surroundings. I've just walked this path so long that I don't need to look where I'm going to get where I need to go. I'm deep in thought, considering recent events.

So of course I run into the guy.

I grunt and fall to the ground. "Shit! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I say. I quickly get up and help the man to his feet. He dusts himself off. It's only when I realize I know him that I back up a few paces.

The man was Dave Corring. One of the three admins of the SSM. He looks questioningly at me and I quickly wipe my face of the horrified look that must have sat there. I was able to get my hands on a list of the top dogs of the SSM during the raid, that's how I recognise him. Dave is in his late 30s, about five foot 8 inches, with a thin face, almost no neck and eyes that gleamed silver. He responds.

"No problem, Sir. By the way, do you know where the Pokemon Orphanage and Protection Agency is?" He asks politely. I struggle to remain expressionless, and answer.

"North of Slateport, about a mile up the path." I respond. He nods, shakes my hand and walks off.

I'm rattled. They know. I force down my panic and continue on my path. As soon as I enter the library, I run to the restroom and lean against the wall. I thought we had done enough to ensure her protection. I shake my head, forcing myself to focus. I reach out with my Aura, connecting to Luke in seconds.

 _LUKE! Where are you?!_ I think, knowing he will hear the thought. He responds, a voice in the back of my head.

" _I'm in my charges dorm, holding a checkers tournament. By the way, maybe a bit quieter? You're going to give me a migraine…"_ Even in our thoughts, he sounds strained. " _What's the problem?"_

 _The SSM knows, or at least suspects that Celebi is in the Orphanage. Put the other Seniors on guard, and get her out. Meet me at the Pokemon Center._ I reply.

Luke's emotions recoil at the exclamation, before he composes himself and responds. " _Ok. I'll get Gale to come with us as well. He can carry Celebi and teleport her to me if they get seen."_

 _Be careful._ I finish, before heading out of the restroom. I quickly scan my surroundings. Several people in casual clothing had entered the library. Each had a small badge with the SSMs symbol on it, glancing knowingly in my direction. They knew.

Acting calm, I head towards the door. As I reach it, another SSM badged person gets to it from the outside. I stop, back up and let him in. We all stand stock still, eyeing each other. I speak up.

"Are you bastards going to stand there, or are we going to get this over with…" I say. As I talk, I focus my Aura. My arms get a slight blue glow, and the one person in front of me narrows his eyes.

Then all hell breaks loose.

The man in front of me pulls out two knives from his sleeves, slashing at my eyes. He is extremely fast, but I quickly duck and send a jab at his throat. The hit connects and he chokes on his own spit as he falls to the ground. I quickly turn, noting several pokemon had joined us in the room. Two of the people also carry swords. It's a seven on one. Eight, if you count the guy that owns the pokemon. Oh joy.

A Crobat launches an air slash attack at me. I dive behind a bookcase, and the attack cuts several gashes into the carpet. I quickly activate my Aura Sight, noting the two swordsmen coming behind me. I jump, landing a foot on one of the shelves and using it to launch myself over the top of the case. I land right between the swordsmen. The first is to startled to react in time and I punch him in the nose. He crumples. I hear the sword from the one behind me and instinctively drop to the floor. Turning over quickly, I jab my hands together, trapping the downward strike that followed a half inch from my face. I force the blade off to one side, then kick out with my left foot. It connects and the man topples over. In an instant I'm on my knees, wrestling the sword from his grip. I punch him in the temple and he goes out like a light.

Not wasting any time admiring the fact that my skill hadn't rusted over, I race out from behind the bookcase. Not an instant too late either, as it's blasted to ashes by an Infernape's flamethrower.

I quickly take in my surroundings. A Sawk was perched off to my higher left. An Empoleon to my right. The Crobat was flying, hovering up near the ceiling, almost directly above me. The Infernape was standing next to it's master, in the back, top floor. I could see them over the railing. So where was the Machoke… Shit.

I dive forward and hear the fist smash into the floor an instant later. I tuck and roll, getting to my feet instantly, taking the sword in my right hand. Running forward, the Machoke sends another fist, with the strength to smash me flat. I put a rush of strength and Aura into my left arm, however, and manage to counter the hit. During the split second stalemate, I jab the shortsword into Machokes leg, just above the knee. It cries out and drops to the floor, which quickly becomes slick with blood. I dart out of it's reach, feeling a twinge of shame. I never wound a pokemon if I can avoid it. The problem is that I can't always avoid it.

Vaulting onto a table, I throw myself at the Empoleon, screaming a battle cry. It sends a razor sharp metal claw at me, and I quickly lift my sword to block the hit. I left my chest open, however, something I realized half a second too late. Empoleon launches a hydro pump at point blank range, smashing into my chest. Dazed but still able to think, I let myself fly through the air. As I reach my highest point, I take aim and throw the sword. I doubt Crobat was expecting it, as it connected a direct hit with it's wing. The bat screeches in agony as the sword hands from it's wing, pulling it out of the air.

I tuck and roll, landing on the second floor. The Sawk stands nearby, in a casual but tense stance. I'm still dazed, but it doesn't attack. When I regain my breath, I stand. We eye each other wearily.

"Why didn't you kill me? All you had to do was jab at my head. And yet you just stood there." I ask. It's eyes narrow as it shakes his head.

"I don't kill defenceless men. The SSM will not force me that low. But you are not defenceless anymore. Show me a worthy battle." It says in a deep voice, taking a fighting stance. I nod.

I take off, running at a full clip, straight at the Sawk. At the last second, I duck left, rolling and coming up behind it, jabbing toward it's unprotected neck. He anticipated my move, however, quickly blocking and sending a sweeping leg out to knock me off my feet. I counter. We fall into a sort of dance, kicking, punching, blocking, dodging, countering each other's moves. Pure instinct and skill keeps us both on our feet. He sends a jab for my eyes. I smash it out of the way, aiming a jab for his chest. He ducks, sending a foot to my knee. Thankfully I wanted him to do that. I twist around, trapping his leg in my embrace and force my right heel into his left kneecap. A crack like a gunshot goes off as the Sawk cries out in pain and collapses. Untangling myself, I nod to it.

"That was an amazing battle. Perhaps we will do it again sometime." I say. Through the pain, the Sawk puts on a small smile. Without waiting for a response, I run towards the SSM pokemon trainer.

The man nods to his Infernape, which moves to meet me. The Empoleon was still standing as well, and I knew I didn't have the stamina to be able to defeat them both. The Infernape jabs at my chest, but I slide baseball style under him, using the momentum to push myself to my feet afterward. I continue at a full clip, slamming into the trainer before he can run. I quickly pull the knife he has from his belt, force myself behind him and place the blade to his neck. I push the guy to his knees and speak.

"If either of you try anything, I will cut his throat out. I swear to Arceus, I'll do it." I say, loudly and clearly. Both of them hesitate. I speak again. "Don't struggle or I'll make the last seconds of your life a living hell." I say, focusing on my hostage. He nods ever so slightly. I stand, forcing the man to his feet. Walking backward to keep both pokemon in sight, I head to the stairs. Taking them slowly, keeping my focus on the SSM trainer. Neither pokemon move, letting me get to the door. I force the man to his knees again, then speak.

"Good. I'm going to remove the knife from your neck, and you're not going to move until the doors close behind you. If you do, I will bury the blade in your skull." I say. I would do it. If I have to. The man nods slightly again. I slowly release him, then walk backwards to the door. I open it, hesitating. Then I bolt down the road.

The sight ahead of me is so terrifying and angering that I want to lay in the road and cry.

The Orphanage could be seen burning even from here. All over the town, Senior pokemon and Police fought the SSM army, trying to defend the innocent people and pokemon. A safe area had been setup near the docks, and dozens of pokemon were there, many being treated for various injuries. The police and Seniors were outnumbered, and as I watched, Alice got struck down by several Gengar. Her scream only lasted a moment.

What happened next will terrify me for the rest of my life.

I screamed, a heartbroken, angry scream. A surge of energy poured out of me, covering me in a blue ring of Aura. I fell to my knees, sobbing, hatred and fear and pain flowing. The energy surrounded me, turning blood red. All the anger and fear and negative emotions I had kept to myself for the last 23 years, flying out of me. The fire suddenly exploded, a red ring of horrible energy flowing outwards like a tidal wave. Any pokemon or police on the good side, it ignored completely, doing no effect. But the bad guys screamed in agony and fear, those who didn't get hit right away tried in vain to run. All I could do was scream as I watched them burn. It tore through them and they dropped like flies, twitching and moaning in agony.

I watched, breathless, as I burned Slateport to the ground in mere seconds. Then I fell face first onto the blackened cement and my vision went black.

 **Authors Note: A bit of a cliffhanger, I know. I didn't really want to end it on a cliffhanger, but it works best for the way I want the story to go. Don't worry, It will be entirely worth it! Happy Reading! -Orthros**


	4. Chapter III: Kindhearted Healing

**Author's Note: I'm screwing around with the voice typing feature with Google Docs, trying to see if I want to use it for writing. I'm doing my best to make sure I don't make any errors, but if you find anything make sure to let me know. Other than that, sorry this took so long to get out. I've been very busy with school, and making sure I get caught up on all the fixes for grammar issues in Gardevoir, My Angel. I'll try to update this more often, but I'm going into a science final fairly soon I want to make sure I am able to complete that. Other than that, life has been doing well. That said, enjoy the story, and happy reading! -Orthros**

 **-April 3rd, 5 AM, Michael POV, FP-**

When I wake, my eyesight is very blurry. I feel as though every part of my body has been grilled over a small flame. Overheated and moaning slightly, I blink a few times. What appears to be a wooden beamed ceiling comes into view. I sit up.

I appear to be in some sort of a log cabin, made up of one large room. My bed sits in the corner closest to the door, and appears to made out of a log bed frame. In the opposite corner is a small kitchenette. Gale sits on a stool, slicing apples with one hand. His other arm appears to be in some sort of sling, and he looks pained whenever he moves it. As I focus, I noticed that he has several dozen stitches around his legs and hips as well.

The senior Pokemon senses me focusing my thoughts and turns. He smiles with relief, dropping the apples and rushing over to my bed. "You're awake. How are you feeling?" He asks, hesitantly.

I'm unsure as to exactly how I'm feeling. Nonetheless, I respond, my voice a croak. "Nervous, I suppose. Happy, because I appear to be alive. I feel like my entire body got microwaved." I finished, tiredly. "Where is Luke?" I asked nervously. Gales smile fades.

"We got separated after your mental explosion. Luke contacted me immediately after you talked to him, and told me what you saw. I was able to safely get Celebi out of the orphanage unseen. We met at the Pokemon Center, right in the middle of the fight. Unfortunately, right before your explosion, we were seen by a squad of the Society of the Shattered Moon. Luke stayed back to defend Celebi and myself. I was able to reach you right as you blacked out, and teleport us to this location. Luke contacted me at about 2 o'clock this morning. He's alive, but he's wounded and will not be able to get to us for a few days. He wasn't captured either, so that's good. Celebi did not get any new injuries." He finished, sadly.

I nod, struck with a horribly depressed feeling. "The orphanage… How many Seniors…?" I trail off into nothingness, laying back on my bed. Gale understands though.

"None, believe it or not." I look up at him, eyes narrowing. He puts up his uninjured, bladed arm in a defensive position, smiling slightly. "Honest! Alice was hurt, yes, but I heard from the locals in the nearby town that the news announced that Nurse Joy was able to save her. All in all, only a few major injuries happened." He says, before his smile dips slightly. "That's not all going around, though. There's major debate as to whether or not you burning Slateport City off the map should be considered a crime. No one really knows about Celebi yet, although Officer Jenny is probably going to explain to the higher ups. Until then, though, we should lay low. We might have to deal with the police as well as the SSM on our tail." He admits. I sigh heavily, accepting Gale's words. After a few moments of silence, I change the subject.

"Where exactly is 'this location,' than?" I mutter questioningly. Gale responds by walking to the one of the drawers and opening it. He retrieves a tube of paper held closed by a rubber band. Removing the band, he unrolls the paper, revealing a map of Hoenn. After grabbing a clipboard and positioning the map to keep it unfolded, he returns to my bedside.

"We're just west of Fallarbor Town." He states, pointing to a small spot on the map. "This cabin is actually owned by a guy who enjoys digging for fossils, and he's dug so much that he's created a tunnel through the large hill behind his house. He is also one of the few people who we can trust, I know that for a fact. After I arrived, he took a 'vacation to Pacifidlog Town to take a break from the hot climate,' I think was what he called it. Anyway, we can stay as long as we like, he was very generous."

Gale pauses for a moment, heading to the back of the cabin. He puts his uninjured arm on a painting and pushes downward. The tall art image fell backward, revealing a secret passage that seemed to stretch on for infinity, swallowed in darkness. "We can use his tunnel as an escape route if we're found," the Gallade finishes.

"Alright." I say, forcing myself to fight through my rather bad case of depression and stand. I notice a small bed to the left of the kitchenette, in which Celebi sleeps silently. Looking down at my body, clothed only in shorts, I appear unharmed, although I am rather tired. I breathe deeply, then look to Gale. "What do we need from town?" When he looks at me questioningly, I just shake my head. "I know we need something, it's a rather good hunch of mine. You can't go into town in that condition, and even if you were better fitted to than I, if you're seen everyone will know where we are. Help me make a list… And Gale," I add hesitantly. He looks me in the eyes. "Thanks for getting us out and helping so much. You did well."

 **-Meanwhile, Luke's POV-**

 _ **BOOM!**_

"AHH! SHIT!" I scream, rather high pitched. Sitting bolt upright on my bed of leaves, I try in vain to control my hyperventilating.

"Fucking hell…. Just a nightmare…" I mutter to myself a few minutes later, finally having calmed down enough to return my breathing to a somewhat normal state.

I'm in the woods near Fortree City, camping out. After Michael had his mental explosion, backup for the SSM arrived. They didn't expect to be outnumbered, though, due to the damages the Aura Guardian caused. Nonetheless, rather than retreating, they split up, half of their group retreated, chased by the police, while the other half proceeded to chase me through Hoenn for quite some time. I assume they would have held me hostage, to try and draw out Michael. I wouldn't have gotten away if a 14 year old trainer and his Pikachu, along with his friends, hadn't done me a kindness by protecting me. _A complete stranger, yet he defended me with his life. I didn't even thank him…_

I shook my head, wincing as I did so. Thankfully the wounds I received weren't fatal, but that doesn't mean they won't burn like the devil himself for a while. Looking up, slowly so as not to injure myself further, I notice several broken branches.

 _I must have struck out in my sleep…_ In my defense, I'm not exactly feeling my best. Combined with the horrors of yesterday and the fact that I revisited the field, chased by those trainers as a Riolu once again in my sleep, I think I reacted well.

 _At least I aimed it upwards and not at someone…_

I look off to my right and notice a pink sun peaking through the trees. It must be the very first minutes of dawn. A good time to wake, I suppose. Getting slowly to my feet, I set off towards the river I had seen during the chase. A few minutes of wandering later, I arrive, pushing my way through the tall grass and sitting rather clumsily on my knees to drink from the clear, sparkling water. I was hungry, too, but that could wait. Suddenly a voice rang out behind me, causing me to jerk my head around so quick that my neck cracked like a gunshot. I winced horribly and fell into the shallow water. I crawl backwards a few feet, putting some distance between the voice and myself. _Serves me right, I suppose… Not focusing my Aura Sight…_

"A Lucario… And it's shiny, too, Billy! Let's catch it!" The voice sounds feminine, and I quickly wipe my eyes of the excess liquid. I know that with my neck aching like it is now, combined with my tiredness and pains from the other cuts that I received during that tragic event, I wouldn't be able to win against anything except an easy newbie trainer.

"Wait up, Crystal!" A male's voice sounds. Finally able to see, I focus on the two trainers. Both seem to be fifteen or so years old. The girl is wearing a rather short, dark blue skirt, with a necklace encircling a small, brightly colored sphere, and a pinkish green shirt. Her hair is light brown, with red tennis shoes and an energetic smile as she throws a pokeball into the air. With a flash of light, a Blaziken appears, roaring. Across the fire type's neck is a sort of chain mail necklace, whose links resemble flames. Sitting at the base of the chain is a stone, colored red and black. My eyes widen slightly at this last bit. It's a Blazikenite Mega Stone.

"Wow! It really is a Shiny Lucario! Why on earth here of all places, though? I thought Lucario were really rare, next to nonexistent in Hoenn?!" The other trainer, Billy, the girl said his name was, wondered aloud excitedly as he throws a pokeball upwards too. The man had dark skin, standing about six feet tall, with coal black hair and purple eyes. Dressed in casual blue jeans and a white t-shirt, he grinned as his pokemon of choice appeared next to him in another flash of light. A pokemon with a slim, white body, with pink, parachute pants-like skin and a similar style head, balancing on one leg. The Medicham had an arm-band as well, and it's mega stone was easily visible, centered upon the band.

So much for newbies... I rose out of the water, knowing I didn't have a chance, but not wanting to lose face.

Billy narrows his eyes, hesitating. When he speaks, I'm rather taken aback. "Never mind, Medicham. Return." He states, clicking the button on the pokeball once more. Medicham gives a curt nod as she is closed within the sphere once more. I'm confused as Billy turns his head to the girl. She speaks up before he can say anything, though.

"I already know what you're going to say. I agree, brother. Torch, return." Crystal finishes, tapping the sphere on her friend's arm as well. She turns in my direction and starts walking towards me. Out of nerves, I take a step back and form a small Aura Sphere in my right palm. The girl stops at the edge of the water, about seven or so feet from me. She shakes her head sadly. Holding her palms out in front of her in a peaceful gesture, the girl speaks once again. "I didn't know you were injured, or I would have let you be. As it is though, you won't last long without food, and I don't think it would be safe for you to hunt in your condition. Would you like to come with us? We can care for you if you like, until you're ready to leave." I'm taken aback by her kindness, considering her offer.

Billy appears next to Crystal. "She's got a point, Luke." My eyes narrow at him as I raise my Aura Sphere in a defensive position, backing up another step into the mud. Billy quickly shakes his head. "You misunderstand me, although you must be really injured if you can't read my emotions… I know your name because my partner Medicham is able to harness Aura as well, and she recognized you. You were injured in the fight at Slateport, right? It was all over the news." He asks, standing in a casual position despite the fact that I have a deadly projectile primed and aimed at him at point blank range.

After a moment of silence, I try to concentrate my Aura enough to read his emotions. He's right, I'm having trouble focusing, and now that my fur has dried off a bit I can feel blood leaking down my legs. Several of my cuts must have opened up again. A bit on my back as well. Nonetheless, I am able to sense no hostile thoughts between the pair. I dropped my stance, although I was having trouble keeping it charged in the first place. I nod slightly to answer his question.

The man doesn't reply, rather he stoops down, rolls up his pants legs to reveal comfortable looking flipflops, before slowly entering the water and wading out to me. I'm still nervous, but also much more drained than I originally thought I was. I don't struggle as he puts his left arm under my right, supporting me. He helps me walk out of the water. Crystal opens another pokeball, revealing a Torterra. After quickly explaining the situation to the Grass Type starter, she and Billy lift me up and lay me on the Pokemon's shell.

Crystal walks next to Torterra, apparently talking to her pokemon, although it seems rather one-sided. Billy, on the other hand, rides on top with me as well. He's in the process of spraying potions on my various wounds. I can't do much about it, only having enough energy to flinch at the stinging as he addresses my injuries. He notices this and pulls out a yellow berry.

"Eat this and sleep. We know the SSM will be after you, so we'll make sure you're brought into Fortree City privately, after dark. We'll wake you when we get back to our house." He finishes. I would rather stay awake, but my body refuses to listen. A moment later, my eyes close and sleep follows suit.

 **-Noon, Michael's POV-**

It turns out the Fossil maniac was more generous than I thought, and he seemed to have thought of everything. A pouch of money, no less than 1500 dollars, was tucked in the same drawer the map was, along a simple note saying _Pay me back anytime, your safety is more important than pocket change._

After getting a short list from Gale, I put on a thin sweat jacket, complete with hoodie, and headed in the direction of Fallarbor Town. The path was fairly easy to manage, and I thanked Arceus once again for my abilities with Aura. All the wild pokemon respectfully let me be, which I was very grateful for. After about 20 minutes of walking the dusty road, I arrived in the small village.

The Poke Mart, easily recognized by it's customary blue roof, was simple to locate. I walked in, keeping my face down, hidden from view by the few shoppers about. After grabbing several sets of bandages, dozens of berries, as well as some frozen meals, I loaded my haul into a basket and carried it to the clerk.

The man swiftly rung up my items, seeming slightly surprised by the amount of things I was getting. "You're sure getting a lot of stuff, Sir. If it's not to private, may I ask why?" He asks politely. I momentarily focus my Aura, studying the individual for any signs of hostility. I find none. I shrug slightly.

"Stocking up, I suppose. No real reason." I respond. The man just nods. He finishes bagging up my items, then sends me on my way with a happy farewell.

 _Not that many people are nice like he is. He's a good man._ I think to myself as I take my bags on the trip back to the house. It takes considerably longer, but I was loaded down and not doing very well on my stamina, either. As I'm walking up, Gale opens the door.

"Welcome back," he says, as he takes a few of the bags and steps back to let me in. I nod, smiling. The small walk, along with the clerks happy attitude, worked a miracle on my mood. We quickly unpack the bags, but instead of putting the various goods in the cupboards, we store them in some duffel bags, organizing the items so we could reach everything with ease. The only items we put in the freezer/fridge are the meals, one of which we keep out and cook.

By the time it was finished, I could sense Celebi coming into consciousness. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. I smile warmly to her. "Hello, Celebi. You hungry?" I ask in greeting. Her stomach answers for her.

The three of us laugh as I dish our meals, simple pasta and veggies. We lounge comfortably, enjoying the peace. After we finish, Gale speaks up.

"What is the plan, than?" He asks. I pull out the map and tack it up again.

"I've given it a bit of thought. The four places I can think of to get Celebi to safety are as follows; Marine Cave, where Kyogre, the Master of the Seas rests, at least in the myths. Next would be Terra Cave, where Groudon, Master of the Lands, supposedly rests. Following him would be Rayquaza, Master of the Skies, at Sky Pillar, and finally the rumored 'Sealed Chamber' where the trio of Regirock, Keeper of the Gems, Registeel, Keeper of the Smiths, and Regice, Keeper of the Climates are supposedly located." I finish, putting up tacks on the various, supposedly unknown areas. Celebi nods.

"That looks and sounds right to me. Now, Sky Pillar would be the most logical, because it's the highest point. Even if we don't attract Rayquaza's attention, we could still have a chance at communicating with someone else, like Deoxys, Jirachi, or maybe even Arceus." She hesitates for a moment. "But that would also be obvious to the SSM. I'm certain that they at least suspect that You're trying to get me home, and if they do their research than they'll know and have a lookout at Sky Pillar." She finishes sadly. I put a hand gently on her shoulder.

"We'll figure it out. I personally would like to find Luke again, before we continue. If we get found, Gale and I will get beaten down…" I trail off for a moment. I shake my head. "Anyway, I say for now we relax and recover. I'll try to find Luke via Aura starting tomorrow. I'm sure he's alive, I've been with him long enough that I would know if his Aura left this planet…"

 **-11 PM, Luke's POV-**

A fragile hand with strong grip shakes my shoulder slightly, rousing me. Opening my eyes, I sit up. Too quickly, I feel nauseated. Crystal steadies me, saying "Whoa there. Calm down, you are safe. We're in my house, on the lowest level, right at the base of the tree trunk. No one will find you, and you can recover here." She finishes in a soothing voice. I relax.

True to her word, we are in a circular room, whose walls seem to be made out of whittled and sanded tree bark. I look down at my gold and black furred body, which is laying on the only bed in the room, made of soft sheets bundled with leaves. It's covered in bandages. I hear footsteps and turn my head to my right, where a set of stairs reveals Billy in the doorway, holding a small platter of berries. He smiles warmly and sets the tray on the nightstand next to me.

"Thank you for your hospitality…" I say, hesitantly. They both seem shocked for a moment at my Telepathy, but quickly shrug it off.

Crystal shrugs, waving a hand. "Hey, even the best of us need a hand once in awhile. I think my journeys have taught me that for sure." She finishes, laughing slightly. I smile a bit.

Billy winks at me. "One of the few times my sister is actually right, and she's got a point. Now eat those berries. Tomorrow I'll head to the Poke Mart and pick up some special medicines and berries, to super speed the healing. If all goes well, your body should be fully repaired in a few days. Oh wait!" He says as I'm about to take a bite. I hesitate. "I forgot to mention, those have a sleep aid in them. I would rather have your permission before I drug you, so…" He trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. I nod.

"Thanks for warning me, Billy, and respecting my personal opinion. I'll eat them, yes. Really though…" I say, looking down at the berry. "Thank you so much. You've no idea how much it means to me."

Billy smiles sadly. "Maybe not you specifically… But my sister and I have been traveling for several years now. We've had our ups and downs. Anyway, we'll leave you be. The tree carries sound well, so holler if you need anything, we'll hear. Good night." The pair of trainers exit the room, feet pounding softly on the wooden steps.

I quickly eat the medicine filled berries, before leaning back on the bed. Hitting the light switch, I stare at the ceiling in the sudden blackness. _Kindhearted souls, those two. I wonder what their Auras look like… Although the fact that I was so tired that I couldn't see them is kind of worrying…_ Fortunately, before the nervousness can start gnawing at my insides, the medicine starts to take effect. I allow myself to fall into a deep, dreamless, peaceful slumber.

 **-High Above the Clouds, Master of the Skies' POV-**

"What do you think?" The Keeper of the Skies asks me. Her four long, tube-shaped tentacle arms waver slightly out of nerves.

"I think that Arceus should be made aware of this, if he isn't already. The very thought of a weapon that can prevent us from contacting our brothers and sisters… It's not very pleasant." I respond, my long, snake-like body whipping around as I float next to my Apprentice. "Either way, that Gallade teleported her away before we could retrieve her…"

Deoxys tilts her head to one side. "I've come to the opinion that the man, as well as that Gallade and Lucario were defending the Keeper of Time… What about you, Rayquaza…?" She asks quietly.

I don't answer immediately, simply unnerved by the whole situation. "Yes, that was my conclusion also. They seem smart and powerful as well. Our best hope at present is to wait and see… I hate that. A helpless feeling. I'm supposed to be a God!" I burst out, raising my voice slightly. Deoxys backs up a bit, and I immediately check my anger.

"Apologies."

She nods. "Accepted. And remember, it's not just you. Even Arceus himself cannot pinpoint her, nor can his wife, Mew, Keeper of Creation. How, we do not know. But don't despair, Master. Like you said, the human and his comrades seem powerful. Perhaps they will succeed."

"Only Time will tell."


	5. Chapter IV: Light in the Darkness

**-April 6th, 4 PM, Michael's POV (Orphanage Founder)-**

It's been about three days since I woke up in the dusty cabin, west of Fallarbor Town. To be honest, it's rather cramped, but I'm thankful that we have it nonetheless. I shouldn't be complaining, it's a great place to hide from the world. We needed that.

Gale's injuries, it turned out, were far worse than he let on. Burns covered the back of his legs, and several of the gory, sensitive cuts weren't stitched, as we didn't have supplies at the time. His arm didn't fare much better. After an argument that finally led me to threaten to drug him, the normally independant Gallade allowed me to use my Aura to make sense of his right arm. The bone, blade and all, had been shattered.

 _Shattered._

I managed to convince him to allow me to put it into a sturdy, homemade splint. The Psychic Type seemed almost heartbroken about it, as though submitting to being treated meant admitting that he couldn't help.

Unfortunately, for the most part, that assumption was rather accurate. Thankfully, he was still able to aid with many, many objectives. Celebi, true to Gale's word, hadn't received any new wounds, so Gale took it upon himself to aid her around the small cabin. The pair developed a rather close bond, Gale was almost parent-like.

I was extremely happy about this, not just because Celebi was opening up to the more mature pokemon, but because it freed me up to search for Luke. At present, I was sitting on my temporary bed, cross legged. Focusing my energy, as I had done almost nonstop for the last three days, I spread my mind. My Aura flew across the land, albeit very, very thinly stretched. Only those who had truly mastered their Aura could do this, spreading their presence at this far of a range, covering most of Hoenn. Granted, I would only be able to connect directly to Luke if he senses me and attempts to return the mental embrace, but I'm sure he'll do so eventually.

 **-April 6th, 4 PM, Gale's POV (Shiny Gallade)-**

Damn, I feel like crap.

After Michael finally shouted me into submission over my horribly broken arm, I allowed him to put it in a splint. Granted, now that it can't move it feels miraculously better, but I still feel more depressed about it then anything. Here we are, in the middle of an Arceus-damned war, and I'm completely broken. I've always taken pride in being independent, and working at the Orphanage was an amazing experience. It allowed me to impact the lives of young ones for the better, which is something I enjoy doing. I don't want to rely, to depend on others. I'm a leader, not a follower, even if I do follow all of Michael's orders without complaint… Well, most of them…

But Michael's different. I would follow him to the depths of Hell, without hesitation.

Thankfully I have still been of good use. The parenting skills I picked up while working at the Orphanage are extremely useful. I have managed to befriend Celebi. She trusts me, which I'm truly happy about. Stuck in this awful house most of the day, we hang out, listening to the news, considering locations of the Masters and Keepers. At this moment, I'm doing just that, relaxing on the cot that Michael managed to buy without getting recognized. The news channel we deemed most reliable was playing on the small, old fashioned TV that sat on the counter by the oven. I listen halfheartedly, hoping something positive will come out of the reporters mouth.

"ACK!"

 _ **CRASH!**_

Turning quickly, I see Michael laying facedown on the floor, moaning. I start to get up but he quickly puts up a hand, signaling that he's alright. I lay back down, knowing that it would be better to move less, as much as I hate to admit it. After a moment, the Aura Guardian pushes himself off the ground, into a sitting position. Shaking his head to no doubt rid himself of the stars that danced there, he kneads his forehead with his knuckles. After a moment, he stills and speaks.

"Luke connected. Although it was only for a moment due to my excitement, I'm fairly certain that he's somewhere in Fortree City, or nearby. Damn, my nose…" He adds, rubbing the bridge of the appendage. Despite the seriousness of the discovery, I can't help but laugh. Celebi joins in, having witnessed the scene from her small bed of leaves, which was positioned next to mine. After a moment of sarcastic glaring, Michael joins in as well.

"Sure, laugh all you want." He says heartily. "Give me about twenty minutes, I'll see if I can find him again. Now that I know his general location, I can focus my Aura more in that area. Perhaps I should stay on the floor though, I doubt I'll keep my nose straight if that happens again, my luck is horrible." He finishes sarcastically. Without further ado, he leans back against the wall of his mattress and closes his eyes. I sense his Aura focusing and block myself off from it, not only because I don't want to interfere, but because I'll end up with a migraine if I get caught in that much energy at point blank.

I've enough on my plate, pain wise. Screwy arm...

 **-4:30 PM, Luke's POV (Shiny Lucario)-**

"What the hell are you doing up?" Crystal asks, sounding both surprised and agitated. I had just appeared in the doorway of the main floor of their treehouse. The room was circular, very similar to that of the room I was in originally, but much lighter due to the natural light from the many windows built into the logs. Her agitation came from worry, which I wasn't surprised about. She and Billy had been taking care of me for the last three days, and while my many injuries had healed extraordinarily well under Billy's expert medical skills, I was still weak. Nonetheless, I stood on my own two feet, which was good enough for me. The nodes on behind my ears floated just slightly as I responded with Telepathy.

"I just connected with Michael's Aura. It was only for a moment, I need to get up higher so I have a better chance to find him." I respond, very aware of my shortness of breath. Billy suspected bruised ribs, but I wasn't going to let them stop me from connecting with the man that had saved my life on more than one occasion. Her concern explodes into a confidant, happy expression.

"You should have just called me down, than! I'll take you up top." She responds excitedly, rushing off her couch and proceeding to hook an arm under mine. I don't really want the help, but Arceus knows I could use it. She takes me up another set of stairs, and a few minutes of steep climbing later, we arrive at the top of the tree. The leaves, whose branches had been trained over the years by the siblings, formed a very solid roof, with a few spots here and there for natural light. Wind still was able to get through, so there was always a slight breeze blowing. Billy looks up in mild surprise at the sight of us, he had been up here reading in one of the few spots of light.

"Luke felt the Orphanage Owner's Aura for a moment, Billy. I helped him up here so he could have a better chance at receiving his thoughts." Crystal says in response to his confused look. Understanding replaces confusion and he moves, allowing me the cool, quiet corner he had originally been using. The pair of seasoned trainers head back down the stairs, leaving me in peace.

Sitting upon the rough bark, I breathe deeply. My nodes raise to full height, defying gravity like they usually do when I focus my Aura. Activating my sight, I scan the general direction in which Michael's familiar thoughts had come from. Almost immediately, I sense him once again. Clinging to them almost like mental vines, I tie our consciousness's together, completing the bond.

" _Luke! Oh thank Arceus… What the hell happened?"_ Michael's voice, in the form of a thought that was not my own, floats into the back of my head. It feels good to hear him again, more than I would like to admit.

 _I could write several books about what happened in the last four days, Michael. Where should I start?_

His thoughts fill with comical emotions, and I can't help but smirk slightly. " _I dunno, brother. How about right after Gale teleported Celebi and I out?"_

I figured he would want the explanation from there. _After you got teleported, I started assisting with cleanup. It went on for about a half hour before backup for the SSM showed up. Fortunately, you're loss of control with your Aura cleaned up their original forces, so the backup was outnumbered. They retreated a little ways, before splitting up. Half their group led the Police on a wild goose chase, while the other half circled around and chased me across half of Hoenn… I wouldn't have gotten away if some trainers hadn't stopped them. They got away safely, I know that much. Anyway, I found a safe place for that night and let Gale know that I was alive. The next day, I got found by a couple of teenage trainers while I was drinking from the river by Fortree._ I paused at that moment, letting Michael get caught up.

" _Teenage trainers, eh?"_ He says questioningly. " _Did they cause you further trouble?"_

 _Don't underestimate them, Michael. Both had Keystones. The girl, Crystal, her partner was a Blaziken, the boy, Billy, his friend was a Medicham. They are both very powerful, and I'm sure the friendships with their pokemon were more than Mega-Evolution worthy. Thankfully, the siblings didn't attack me when they saw that I was injured. They brought me to their home in Fortree, cared for me while I recovered. To be honest, I doubt I would have lived through my injuries without their help. I had no supplies and was too weak to hunt._

Michael is silent for several moments, I only knew our connection hadn't been severed because I could feel his presence residing in the back of my head. I can almost hear his heavy sigh as he continues.

" _Well, I'm glad you're alive, Luke. Gale, Celebi, and I are all together, we made it out in one piece as well. Gale is severely injured though, so I doubt it would be at all safe to try anything right now. We're west of Fallabor Town at the moment, in a house whose owner allowed us to hide out in while we recover. What do you think we should do as to our next move? Any ideas?"_

I put my chin on my fist for a moment, considering options. I've one good idea, but I don't know if it would be doable at present. Turning my thoughts back to our mental conversation, I speak up. _I've one good idea, but it would be risky to pull off, and it might not even be doable. Will you do me a favor and keep your Aura focused here for a few minutes? I've got to ask Crystal a question._

After receiving confirmation, I slowly get up, standing slightly shakily on the tree bark. Taking a moment to assure my balance, I stride confidently, albeit a little slowly towards the stairs, and proceed down them. Arriving in the main living room of the treehouse, I accept help from Billy to move over and sit on the couch.

"I've got a request for the pair of you…" I start as I lay back, trying not to wince as my ribs sting. Billy just nods solemnly, before exiting the room, headed to a lower level of the tall building. A few silent minutes later, he returns, and trailing behind him is his sister, Crystal. They sit on the other couch across from me, relaxing on the leafy sofa. Billy beckons for me to continue.

I sigh before talking. "The owner of the Orphanage, his name is Michael… You guys need to know the full story." I hesitate for a moment, nervous about admitting the true events that had led to me being found by the trainers. They had taken care of me, hadn't asked questions, nursed me back to health. If I couldn't trust them, I couldn't trust anyone.

Add them to the list of people I can't repay.

"You know of the Masters and Keepers, right?" I ask the pair. They both nod, seeming interested. "Celebi, her title is the Keeper of Time. It turns out, the Society of the Shattered Moon had abducted her, held her prisoner for over three months. They sexually assaulted her, brutally, in an attempt to get her to comply to their demands. When she finally escaped, she was bleeding out and had to find shelter and protection. Michael's Aura was the strongest in the area, so she went to him in hopes that he could keep her hidden. Michael saved her life and he, along with a shiny Gallade whose name is Gale, are working on healing her wounds, both physical and emotional."

I paused for a moment to allow them to digest that block of info, before forging on. "When the SSM attacked the Orphanage, they were attempting to take Celebi back. After Michael defeated their original troops, Gale teleported Celebi and he to safety. I would have went with them, but Gale and I had been split up in the chaos. About an hour into cleanup, backup for the SSM arrived, but they weren't expecting to be outnumbered by the Senior pokemon and Police. They retreated a little ways before splitting up, half retreating completely and half chasing me across Hoenn. Had they caught me, I would have been tortured for information on Michael and Gale, and held hostage to try and get them to comply…" I trail off, looking at my paws sadly.

Billy speaks up. "That's… a lot to hear. Nonetheless, I'm glad it was us that found you, and not someone a little less friendly. Now, you said you had a favor to ask of us?"

I nod slowly. "Celebi didn't receive any new injuries, but she's still hurt badly. It's Gale that I'm worried about. He's got several broken bones, burns all over his legs, deep cuts, and more. We need him on his feet and in fighting shape if we're going to have any chance at getting Celebi safely back to Master Dialga." I look up at this point, pleading the question. "Michael and Gale need medical attention, and we need it privately, in secret. If I can get them here without being found, will you help them?"

Both Billy and Crystal seem slightly surprised by the request, Billy in particular. After a moment, he responds. "I would love to help them, Luke. I've a couple questions, though. Firstly, how long will it take them to get here? I need to know, because if their injuries are extreme, I'll need lots of supplies. I'm well known in Fortree City as a Pokemon Doctor, so if I walk into the PokeMart asking to buy out the shop's medical cabinets, there's going to be questions floating around. Secondly, do you even have _ANY_ sort of idea as to how to get them here safely?" I shake my head, I was planning on working the details out after they had agreed. "Well, in that case, I have a better idea. How about we travel to their safehouse? That way I can split buying the supplies into fourths as we travel from Fortree to Mauville, to Lavaridge, and finally Fallarbor Town. Besides, it sounds like you are better fit for traveling then they are."

I ponder this idea, and have to agree on his points. "Alright, but how can I travel without getting seen?"

Crystal speaks up. "You could lay on Torterra's shell and be covered by a camouflage blanket. It's probably better we travel at night anyway, so as long as you don't move, it wouldn't be noticeable. Besides, you won't be able to walk the entire way, even if you are more fit to travel."

"Sounds good to me." I reply, albeit rather depressed sounding.

"We'll head out tonight." She says.

I nod, before my nodes raise to full height and I reconnect to Michael. As I'm about to speak with his thoughts, I sense another familiar pair of Aura's join us.

" _Dunno if you wanted this private, but if it's ok with you, I think we should all make sure we're on the same page."_ I hear Billy's thought.

Crystal speaks up, sensing my confusion. _Billy and Medicham are experienced with Aura as well, they connected to your thoughts and pulled me in as well."_

 _Fair enough._ I state. _Michael, this is Billy and Crystal, they helped me recover. We've an idea you might like. They are willing to travel to your house and help you and Gale recover from your injuries. We'll travel at night, and be there in about a week._

" _That sounds good to me. It's great to meet you two, even just in our thoughts. Thanks for helping Luke and agreeing to help us. We'll stay here for now and keep hidden. Stay safe, you three."_ The Guardian finishes, before severing the connection and sending us all back to the present.

Crystal speaks first. "All right. Let's get ready so we can head out by sunset."

"Agreed."


	6. Chapter V: The Strong One

-April 7th, 2 AM, Crystal's POV (Human Girl)-

That Lucario is going to drive himself into the ground...

That is the thought that has circled throughout my head as we've walked, headed into our fifth hour of travel. Route 119's river flows quietly past us, the lazy, clear current reflecting the billions of stars that shine over our heads. Billy walks next to me, wrapped in a dark green jacket, shivering slightly in the cold. On the other side is Torterra, a long time friend, just as close to my heart as Torch the Blaziken, who's currently sleeping in her pokeball. The Continent Pokemon seems at ease with the weather, clear but chilly. I suppose he does have a camouflage blanket over his shell, but I doubt it would make a difference.

The target pokemon of my thoughts currently strives on slightly ahead of us. Luke's golden fur doesn't hide the bruising and burns around his chest and lower legs, and the shivering from the cold is easily visible. This had been going on for well over an hour now, the Lucario's injuries finally catching up to him despite the fight he puts on. His will is impressive, but enough is enough. I suddenly speed up, forcing myself infront of him, planting my feet. He stops as well, almost glaring at me.

"Luke… I know you want to get to Michael as soon as possible, but just stop. If you run yourself to exhaustion, what good will you be? Besides, none of us have slept. Let's make camp here and continue on for a full night tomorrow night. OK?" I ask, though my tone makes it clear that I'm not taking no for an answer. Even so, I highly doubt Luke will argue. After all Billy and I've done for him, the Lucario has respect for us.

Sure enough, he nods slightly. Taking a quick look around, he points in the direction of a couple of thick trees, whose many leafy branches have kept the ground dry and hard, rid of mud. Billy silently unloads our sleeping bags, unrolling them at the base of one of the trees. I see Luke stumble slightly as he drops against one of the trees, leaning against it and almost going to sleep immediately. Sighing slightly, I take the blanket Torterra was carrying and sling it over to the tired Lucario. He catches it in his lap, staring at it for a moment.

The nodes on the back of Luke's ears raise slightly as he speaks with Telepathy. "Thank you, Crystal." I just nod, giving him a sideways grin. I figure he doesn't want to keep the exchange long, he's probably embarrassed at appearing so weak. I understand that. Without another word, he lays back against the tree and closes his eyes.

I pull my sleeping bag over to my brother, getting in moments later. Turning my attention to Torterra, I whisper, "Will you stand guard for now, Torterra? We'll probably wake up around noon…" Torterra nods, opening his mouth slightly in what I know his his version of a smile. He lumbers a little ways away from the rest of us, and while he lays down and closes his eyes, I've no doubt he is wide awake. With him on duty, I turn my attention to the brother of mine sitting next to me.

"What do you think, Billy?"

Billy puts his chin on his fist, pondering the question. Finally, he sighs. "I think that despite everything we've ever done on our travels, this will easily outclass all of it, danger wise. The SSM is merciless and if they catch us you can bet your ass they will torture and kill us for helping their enemies…" He shakes his head slightly, staring at Luke, who has passed out against the other tree. "Damn, he must have been exhausted… To be honest, that's why I like doing things like this."

I blink, extremely confused. "What? You like risking your life because you feel tired afterwards?"

Billy shakes his head, momentarily having trouble keeping his laughter quiet. "No, no! I like doing things like this because you meet people that really make a difference. I mean, look at Luke. He takes care of over fifty pokemon's desires, requests, and problems, and he helps over 200 pokemon at an orphanage. He's a born leader, and here he is plowing himself into the dirt trying to help someone else. And Michael Tellings! The Gallade he's talked about too, Gale. Meeting people and pokemon like them make risking my life completely worth it. They're inspiring." Billy finishes, his eyes twinkling. I nod, understanding now.

"I get it. I agree with you. Nonetheless," I add, stifling a yawn, "We should talk more tomorrow, I'm wiped." Billy agrees, and without further ado, we drop like rocks.

-April 7th, 1:30 PM, Billy's POV (Human Boy)-

"Lunch is ready!"

I hear the words and turn my violet eyes away from my notebook to see a platter of sandwiches on our blanket nearby. I take a moment to wipe the ink off my Staraptor feather quill, before placing it in the book, marking my spot. Lurching to my feet, I stretch my arms, feeling a satisfying crack in my lower back. Having done this, I stride over and sit down next to Crystal, who is chowing down already. Luke joins us moments later.

"This tastes great. Thanks, Crystal." Luke says politely. I repeat the praise. My sister blushed, nodding happily. We continue our meal, finishing about twenty minutes later. After lunch, Crystal disposes of our trash, in a bin standing next to the entrance to Mauville City. She quickly comes back to our spot in the bushes, of which we hiked a couple of hours to get to after waking.

I speak up, having made sure everything was packed and ready to leave at a moment's notice. "All right. I'm heading into Mauville to get some of the supplies that will be useful for Michael and Gale. You guys stay put, and I'll be back before dark. We can travel through Mauville at night when no one is around to see- Luke, what's wrong?" I add, as the Lucario jumps to his feet, stumbling slightly. His nodes raise to full height and a look, equal parts shock, confusion, utter disbelief, and happiness flare across both his face and Aura. After a moment, however, his face falls and he sits back down,his sensors once again subduing to gravity.

He shakes his head. "I-I'm sorry. I thought a friend… Never mind. He's not here." He trails off.

Crystal replies softly, albeit confused sounding. "Michael, you mean? But he can't be here. He wouldn't leave Gale and Celebi…" She stutters to a halt as Luke shakes his head, looking almost dejected.

"It wasn't Michael that I thought I sensed," Luke mutters. "It… I don't know. He's dead. It's not important. Anyway, I'm going to try to sleep a little longer. It sounds like we have a full night ahead of us." He adds. I can tell he's holding out, but I decide not to push it. Instead, I grab the two large duffle bags that I had the idea to bring with us, shoulder them and head out.

-Two Hours Later, Billy's POV (Human Boy)-

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemart!" A cheerful man says as I load the basket of supplies I was purchasing onto his checkout stand. "Find everything ok?"

I nod, grinning slightly. "Mostly, yes. However, I need a few of these as well," I state, handing the young man a short list.

He squints at the paper, and after a moment he frowns slightly. "I dunno… We have the items, yeah, but you need a permit for them. You got a license?" He asks, looking up at me once more.

I nod, pulling out my wallet. Flipping open the pack, I pull out a silver card with the words 'Pokemon Center Doctor' printed in bold, black writing. Below the words is a block of personal information detailing my degrees that led to my skills. The cashier smiles, taking the card and scanning it. After a few seconds, the PC dings, confirming my information. I retrieve my card from the cashier, stowing it into my wallet and returning the pack to my back pocket.

The cashier takes a moment to come out from behind his check stand. "If this list is everything, I'll grab the supplies from storage. Three of each, then?" He asks.

"Two," I correct him. "Thanks!" I add as he nods in recognition and heads through a door marked 'Storage - Employees Only.'

I lean against the checkout stand, double checking my cart to make sure I got everything I need. I'm half way through the fourth bag when the sun brightens considerably, perhaps coming out from behind a cloud. Regardless, it illuminates the shadow of a canine like head off to my left. I spin around, looking wildly to the front of the near empty store. The windows, clean as always, would have been where the shadow came from. However, as I gaze intently out of them, nothing appears. Whatever made the shadow vanished, and already I feel as though my mind's playing tricks on me.

"Paranoia… Already, that's nice. Talking to myself as well, oh joy…" I mutter distractedly. I hear the door to storage open and turn around, noting a few small boxes in the clerk's hands. Shaking my head, I return my smile to my face and pay for the supplies. The clerk, chipper per the norm, helped me load one of my duffle bags. All the items fit into one bag, by some miracle. As we part ways, I make a mental note to nominate the guy for the "Best Packer Ever" award.

If there is such a damn thing, and if I get out of this war with the SSM alive, that is. I think to myself. Sighing, I shoulder my packs and head out.

Mauville is fairly busy as I walk through town, keeping a casual but alert look on my face. No one seems eager to bother me, though, and eventually I'm out of the city and walking the short distance to our campsite on Route 119. It's only when I'm about twenty feet away that I realize Luke and Crystal aren't the only ones in the clearing.

Two men in their late twenties are standing in front of my friends, whom are tied to a tree via thick bonds. The thugs are clad in SSM style uniforms, and each have six pokemon out with them, three Houndoom and three Throh a piece, twelve in all.

I bite my tongue, preventing a rather loud curse from escaping my lips, and edge back through the underbrush. After I'd gone back a little ways, I tossed out three pokeballs. In triplet flashes of bright, white light, my friends appear: Medicham, Vaporeon, and Dragonair.

"All right, guys. Keep it down. Over there, Crystal and the Lucario, Luke, got captured by the Society of the Shattered Moon. Those pokemon with them are with the enemy. Dragonair, think you could go for a Thunder Wave? Then Medicham, you and Vaporeon can go in and defeat them." I explain. The three Pokemon nod, and I turn back, eager to watch them put our endless hours of training to the test once more.

Instead, I watch as a huge sphere of energy, colored white and purple, smashes into the dozen Pokemon, blowing a huge crater in the ground at my friend's feet. The ground shakes even back here and I would have fallen if Dragonair hadn't Wrapped me to keep me steady.

Wh-what… Thanks, Dragonair," I stutter. Dumbfounded, I stumble out of her embrace, gaining my footing and racing forward, my Pokemon on my heels. Luke and Crystal stare at me wide eyed.

"That wasn't us," I say in answer to their unasked question. Quickly, I grab a knife from one of the grunts currently unconscious nearby and slash through the ropes. Luke gets to his feet slowly, rubbing his wrists. I pull my sister to hers as well, giving her a quick hug.

Crystal takes a quick, deep breath. "We're fine, they didn't alert anyone of our location."

I was about to respond, but movement in the trees to our left caught my attention. I knew immediately by the way it acted that it didn't want to be seen. That it was spying. I point and shout "Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!"

Acting on my orders without question, Vaporeon shoots a high pressured water spout at the unseen Pokemon. It scores a direct hit… No. It was being deflected by a move! My eyes widen. I could see the telltale signs of Bone Rush. Moments after Vaporeon stopped using her attack, a four foot tall being jumped from the trees, front flipping over our heads and landing crouched at the other side of the clearing.

The Pokemon turned around. At first glance, he appeared to be another Lucario like Luke, but instead of blue or gold fur, he was completely white. His spikes were gold with blue specks on the tips, and his eyes were sapphire. It took me a moment to realize that I've seen those eyes before. They were present on Michael Tellings in the few interviews he had done on TV. I stay silent, staring hard at this new character. It's Luke who breaks the silence a moment later.

"T-T-Tsuyoi!? WHAT THE HELL? You're supposed to be dead!" Luke shouts, wide eyed in shock. Tsuyoi just sighs.

"Hello to you too, brother. I suppose we've a lot to catch up on. Let's move locations first, though. The SSM might've been alerted before these two attacked. Come on."

Without another word, the white Lucario turns and runs into the forest. I was about to object, but Luke simply raced off in pursuit. Shaking my head, mystified, I return my friends to their pokeballs and went after them, Crystal on my heels.


	7. Chapter VI: Reunited by Fate

**-April 7th, 5:30 PM, Billy's POV (Human - Ace Trainer)-**

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Luke shouted.

It had been almost three hours since the silver and white furred Lucario had disappeared from the clearing, with Luke on his heels. If it wasn't for Medicham's Aura Sight, Crystal and I would have lost them a long time ago. As it was, they finally came into view, resting against a couple of large trees about fifty feet away from the main road that led to Lavaridge. Or at least, Tsuyoi was resting. Luke was on his feet, Bone Rush staff in hand, taking a fighting stance.

Tsuyoi notes this but doesn't do anything about it. Rather, he waves him off. "Give me a moment to catch my-" the rest was turned into a gasp of pain as Luke spun his staff around in a deadly arc, before slamming one of the bluish ends into Tsuyoi's stomach.

"EIGHT YEARS AGO YOU FELL OFF A FUCKING CLIFF! FOR EIGHT YEARS MICHAEL REFUSED TO SPEAK ABOUT YOU, YOU BROKE HIS HEART! NOW YOU TURN OUT TO BE ALIVE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LET YOU REST BEFORE YOU EXPLAIN? FAT CHANCE!" Luke screamed, preparing to swing the staff into Tsuyoi once again.

Not on my watch. "Medicham, Force Palm!" I say, releasing her from her pokeball. Medicham charged the move as she dashed at Luke, forcing her whole arm to glow with a bluish white energy. She swung, but as it was about to hit, Tsuyoi came out of nowhere. He used a Protect shield, effectively negating the attack. Medicham, confused but alert, cartwheeled back to stand next to me. Tsuyoi looks at me and shakes his head sadly.

"Whatever I say doesn't excuse my absence, and whatever Luke decides to do to me, I deserve it. Don't interfere." He says to me sternly.

Luke sighs, the anger draining out of him. "Eight years…" Luke moves in front of Tsuyoi, a pained look on his face. "Why didn't you return, Tsuyoi?" He pleads the question.

Tsuyoi avoids Luke's eyes. "We should sit down. It's a long story, to say the least."

A few minutes later, Crystal and I have set up camp by the trees. Tsuyoi and Luke sit across from us, neither looking at each other. After a moment of silence, Tsuyoi sighs.

"It starts shortly after the raid on the Eastern Base," Tsuyoi begins. "The Society of the Shattered Moon took a huge hit, forced almost into extinction. I remember all the gore… I was at Michael's right hand the entire fight. The troops seemed endless, but our perseverance and spirit was just as much so. The Guardians were there to get the pokemon out, or die painful deaths trying."

Tsuyoi pauses for a moment, grimacing. "Several of them did, but they all agreed it was a worthy cause. The Guardians that didn't make it were given the highest of Honors. After that, everyone thought they had been finished. That the SSM was done for good. After all, their Eastern Base was so strong that they knew if it could be destroyed that their other bases could be found and demolished as well. By the time they were found, they had been abandoned and razed to hide the evidence… But Michael knew better." Tsuyoi said bitterly.

Luke spoke up hesitantly. "What do you mean?"

Tsuyoi clenched his teeth for a moment. "Michael knew they were weakened, of course. But he knew they were long from finished. He kept prodding, doing his best work behind the scenes to prevent the SSM from getting back into power. At that point, Michael became their most important target; the one person standing in their way of another rise to power. So they decided to do something about it."

Tsuyoi paused, seeming to struggle with himself to get the words out. "They sent him a warning one night: _This is your one and only warning: Stop meddling in things that you don't understand. There are higher beings at work than you. If you don't cease your intrusions, we will destroy everything you know and love.'_ Of course, Michael took them seriously, but he never truly stopped. On the contrary, he knew that if the SSM was daring enough to make a direct threat to him like this, they were growing stronger by the day. He redoubled his efforts to find them out. So they decided to take action."

Tsuyoi abruptly stopped, and seemed almost unable to speak. Luke prodded. "What did they do, Tsuyoi…?"

The few seconds of torture on Tsuyoi's face before he answered were enough to make even Luke seem disturbed. Finally, he spoke. "They took me. Back to a hidden base. In the night, they tortured me, put me through so much pain until I did what they wanted me to do. They forced me to write a note to Michael saying that I was leaving on a short journey to another town. That I had heard rumors of my biological family there and I wanted to see if they were true. Michael had taught me to write, so of course if it was in my hand writing and placed upon my bed for him to find that morning, it would have been believable. After that was done, they used all sorts of torments on me over the course of a week, until I had become a slave to them out of fear and pain. They told me to betray Michael, to fake my death and by doing so shatter his soul so completely that he would never again fight the SSM."

Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he did nothing to remove them. "I did what they asked me, and since then was treated as a prisoner of the SSM, though I believe I was treated better than the others, since I had followed orders." The look on his face seemed so hopeless it was hard to keep myself from crying. "I had bent to their wills and destroyed Michael's soul in the process. In the time it took him to get back into the fight, the SSM revealed themselves and acquired a power so great that they became the most feared Terrorist Organization in history. This war is my fault."

Suddenly Tsuyoi scrambled to his feet and in one swift jump, he was up in a high branch above us. It seemed as though he was hiding as he lay on the bark, and I couldn't blame him. As much as I wanted to deny his heartbroken admittance, this war was his fault. But I knew he wasn't out of the fight either.

I cupped my hands together and yelled. "Get down here!"

Tsuyoi stared, as though trying to decide what my motive was. I didn't move, staring back, my will crashing against his. Soon enough, as I thought, he came back down, landing smoothly. I stare him hard in the eyes. "This war may have been your fault, but you can still change it. Get off your sorry ass and help us."

The white Lucario seemed taken aback, almost stunned. After a moment, his expression hardens and he nods, the smallest trace of a smile forming. "Billy… You remind me of Michael. This is exactly what he would have told me." He turns to Luke. "Where is he? It's time I talked to him."

 **-6:30 PM, Tsuyoi's POV (White Lucario)-**

Trying to understand that I'm actually free is like trying to create an Aura Sphere as a Riolu - it's possible, but so hopelessly far away from happening that I've given up trying. I wake every day in a cold sweat, bracing myself for the shock treatment that comes with wakeup. When it doesn't happen, I open my eyes, only to find that I'm not in a cell, wearing a tight collar, but rather in a tree or a cave, watching the sun rise.

It's like floating in a dream, not subject to the pain and fear the SSM put me through. I ponder these thoughts as I sit on my tree branch, high above the small camp that the trainers Billy and Crystal setup. They had filled me in on everything they knew about recent events, including how they had meet Luke.

Luke. I don't know if I should consider it a gift or a curse that it's him of all beings I run into first. I sigh, then focus. Hopefully Michael doesn't have a heart attack when I do this… Anyway, I'm waiting for him to connect me to Michael's Aura. It's been so long that I couldn't even find him on my own...

 **-6:30 PM, Michael's POV (Human - Orphanage Owner)-**

This Arceus damned cabin is going to be the death of me. I hate being stuck here, but it's not like any of us have a choice. Gale's been resting, allowing his many cuts and burns to slowly heal themselves. Celebi has been opening up more to him, and the pair of them have been working on a plan to get her back to Dialga. Her injuries are still severe, though they've been healing remarkably well.

As of right now, though, I was about to make a big leap forward in terms of safety. Pulling out the cell phone I had stolen from a citizen in Fallarbor town, I grimaced slightly as I dialed my sons number. _Hopefully I can repay that lady for her loss. Until then…_

The line picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

Just hearing Paul's voice lifted such a large burden of worry off my shoulders that I felt light headed. "P-P-Paul…! Thank Arceus you're ok…" I manage to choke out.

A sound, something like a half sob and half cheer of delight sounds on the other end as he responds. "Daddy?! Where are you? What happened? You're ok? Everyone, it's Michael!" The last part is shouted away from the mic and suddenly the speaker is filled with static-laced cheering.

"Kid, I know you want to talk to him, but I need to speak to him first. Please, it's important." I hear a voice next to the mic.

"I understand. Dad, an officer is here. We'll talk again soon. Don't worry, I'm ok!"

The phone is jostled on the other side as the policewoman takes hold. "Guardian Michael-Fucking-Tellings. It's a miracle hearing your voice again. Seems like just yesterday you and I were meeting for the first time, rescuing that Shiny Riolu."

My heart skips a beat. "Treacy Kenns, is that you? What the hell are you doing in Hoenn? You're supposed to be in Almia, working on Top Ranger business against Team Dim Sun!" I laugh slightly. "The media must be kissing your ass, being both a Guardian and a Top Ranger."

My old friend laughs. "Besides documenting the cleanup of SlatePort, yeah they are. By the way, you owe me. I'm not picking up after one of your Auric temper tantrums again." I can almost hear the fake frown in her voice. "Anyway, I'm assuming you want to know what's happening."

"Yeah. First off though: Don't let anyone know where I am. I'm assuming you know the events that lead up to SlatePort. That being said, Gale and Celebi are still really badly wounded. Luke got separated but was found by a couple of Ace Trainers. They're helping him to get here and are bringing medical supplies. Until then, it's safest that no one knows where I am. If the SSM finds us there's no way in Hell we could fight them off." I say, forcing my tone as serious as I could.

"Fair enough. I'm still going to let the police know you're alive. They've dropped all charges against you, by the way. The Orphanage was burned to the ground, but no one got seriously hurt. All the Pokemon were moved to a grocery store that was going to be demolished. They've made it a temporary safe house. It's not perfect, but it'll do. The Seniors were happy with anything the Government could supply them with. They have made it work. Your son Paul is safe, although he did get a broken wrist in the initial firebomb strike. Fell down the stairs, I think. Shaken, butler all unharmed and in good spirits. You've raised a good son and family in the seniors, Michael." She sounds almost wistful. "I probably would have settled down by now, but shit just keeps going down. I got transferred from Almia because Dim Sun is finished. That bastard Blake Hall, turned out that tower was a giant Pokemon Mind Controller. Kellyn and I went head to head against his machine, he summoned pokemon after pokemon to his side with the flick of a switch. Finally, after we had caught and freed the summoned pokemon from his device, he turned the machine to maximum power and summoned a Darkrai. Damn machine, the over intense power caused it massive pain… The Darkrai went insane, captured Blake Hall and his assistant, nearly caught me as well. Kellyn sacrificed himself to get me out, and once I got back to a safe distance I was able to capture the beast and free them. Blake finally came to his senses, he walked out on his own. Kellyn on the other hand... He was carried out on a stretcher, muttering incoherently. Arceus knows what he saw in that void, but it wasn't good. He's in the hospital still, and while the doc says he'll make a full recovery, it's gonna be a while…"

"Arceus be damned, Treacy. I'm sure he'll be ok, and I am glad I've got some help to defeat these SSM bastards. Is Yang still with you?" I ask, trying to change the subject. I figure it's touchy, after all I know for a fact that she likes Kellyn.

She audibly brightens. "Of course she is. Yang's being treated by Nurse Joy right now, we got into some fighting with the Society of the Shattered Moon on the way over here. Nothing major, but if I know that Greninja, she could get an arm torn off and still fight to her last breath, just like me."

"I believe it." As I say the words, I feel a familiar sense in the back of my head. "Treacy, I need to let you go for a bit. Luke is trying to contact my Aura."

"That's fine. I'll call if anything comes up. Stand With Aura."

"Stand With Aura."

I hang up the phone and lean back on my bed, resting my wrist against my forehead. Closing my eyes, I focus my conscious, gazing at the mental image of Luke's thought waves. I tie the vines of energy together and his thoughts come into a sharp focus.

 _Hey, Luke! Guess who's in Hoenn? Treacy Kenns!_

" _Wait, what? Oh… That's great! Listen, though. You're sitting down, right?"_

 _Yeah, I am._

" _Tsuyoi is alive."_

 **(Author's Note: Had to cut it off here, that way the next part of the story continues the way I want it to go. For those of you who played 'Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia' this timeline takes place after the events in that game. Treacy Kenns is technically Kate, and her backstory will be explained in the next update for the Character List. Note: I don't own Pokemon or any of its copyrights; all rights go to their respective owners.)**


	8. Chapter VII: The Fallarbor Raid

**-April 9th, 4:48 AM, Michael's POV (Human - Orphanage Owner)-**

"Nice to see you again, Luke." I say as he walks in the door, carrying a duffel bag across his gold furred shoulder. He nods as he enters the small space of our cabin.

It had been about two and a half days since Luke had contacted me with the news that Tsuyoi was alive. Then he helped Tsuyoi talk to me. Eight years since I had heard that voice, just the familiar Aura was a dream come true.

During that time, their group had successfully traveled through to Fallarbor. The trainers Billy and Crystal walked in afterwards, both looking just as Luke had described. We exchanged quick greetings, and then I turn and watch as Tsuyoi appeared in the doorway.

It was nearly impossible to recognize the look upon Tsuyoi's face, because I had never seen it before. It was a look of pure, utter hopelessness, the sign of a broken soul. Tears dotted my eyes as I started forward.

Suddenly Tsuyoi dropped to his knees, seemingly panicked. "I'm sorry, Michael! Please…" He stopped as I dropped to my knees as well and hugged him tightly. I don't know how long we stay like that, but it must be several minutes. I see scenes in the back of my head, years of torment at the hands of the Society of the Shattered Moon flashing through my head.

I release him and stand, holding out my hand as I do so. He takes it, and I pull him to his feet. I stare him hard in the eyes. "This wasn't your fault, and if you ever think so again I will smash your pokeball. Are we clear?" Tsuyoi seems taken aback, but after a moment he nods. "Good. Speaking of which…"

I stride over to my backpack and pull out a pokeball. Turning back, I toss the ball to Tsuyoi. He hesitates, before catching the ball by its sides, avoiding the button. I speak up, trying best not to let my voice crack. "Your original pokeball was deactivated and buried. If we're going to fight these guys, it's time you stand by me."

Tsuyoi's eyes widen at this proposition. I stride over and stand in front of him. "Stand by me, and Stand With Aura. Do you accept?"

Tsuyoi's breath catches in his throat. "I-I stand by you, and Stand With Aura." With that, I take the pokeball from him and tap it on his forehead. He disappears in a flash of red and white light, and after a moment the pokeball dings with a successful capture.

"Welcome back, Tsuyoi." I say to to pokeball, before pocketing it and allowing the Lucario to rest. I turn to the rest of the room, eyes settling on Luke, who has sat on the end of Gale's bed, to Billy and Crystal, talking quietly to each other from the small couch, to Gale, catching Luke up from his position on his cot, to Celebi, sleeping quietly on her bed of leaves.

I clear my throat, and the room quiets down. "It's great to see your faces, to see everyone here together. The Society of the Shattered Moon has been developing some sort of plan, a plan of which involves Celebi. Their final goal is unknown. Our job is to get her back to the Master of Time, Dialga. Gale, have you come up with any ideas?"

Gale sits up, wincing slightly. Billy notices this and quietly gets some items out of one of his duffels, silently setting up a medical station in the background. He notices us watching. "Don't pay attention to me, guys. I'm listening."

Gale nods. "Celebi and I have been thinking. The first option we have, of course, is to go to the top of Sky Pillar and attempt to contact the Master of the Skies, Rayquaza, or his Keeper, Deoxys. We might even be able to talk to the Master of Existence, Arceus. This is pretty obvious of a location, however. That being said, the Society of the Shattered Moon is surely to have a lookout watching the Tower. If we're seen going in, they'll send their entire army after us in an attempt to recapture Celebi."

Gale takes a moment to let this sink in. "Now, I've had another thought. The owner of the Devon Corporation lives in Rustboro City." Gale's face flashes with a dejected look. "Back before I came to the Orphanage, my previous trainer used to talk to the guy a lot. He loves pokemon, and he's a great man. If we could get to Rustboro, we could request a private plane out of Hoenn. From there, we travel to Unova and get to Mistralton City. I've heard that the Gym Leader Skyla is an excellent pilot. She could take us from Unova to Sinnoh. Once we land in TwinLeaf, we travel over land to Mt. Coronet, and get to Spear Pillar." He sweeps the room with his eyes, taking in the looks of uncertainty in everyone's faces. "I know, it seems like a long trip. But it's a hell of a lot safer then trying to climb Sky Pillar."

Crystal speaks up, doubt lacing her voice. "That's true, but how do we get all the way to Rustboro without being caught? I doubt we'll get lucky like this again."

Gale was about to reply via telepathy, but I cut him off. "We're getting ahead of ourselves. As of now, we have listed our options. It's pretty damn late as is. How about we get some shuteye?"

"To be honest, I think I should take a look at Gale before that." Billy says. "Some of those wounds look infected. Come on over here, Gale." He orders. Gale, knowing it would be better not to argue, gets up and lays on the table that Billy made by pulling one of the cabin's neat folding tables, like those found in camper vans, over next to the other to form a surface. His gaze is set on the Gallade soon presented on the table before him, but he addresses me. "You all, on the other hand, should sleep. I'm too tired to do anything serious, so I'll just patch him up a bit better and work more in the morning. I'll help Celebi then as well. That, and I can keep watch for the time being. That is, if we plan on doing watches."

Michael nods. "Fair enough. Crystal and Billy, you two can use the back room. It has a hidden bunk under the main bed that can be pulled out. Good night."

 **-April 9th, 3 AM, Dave Corring's POV (SSM Admin)-**

"Your reports, then?" I ask, adding an unmistakable hint of venom into my polite tone.

The two men glanced at each other for the smallest fraction of a second before saluting. The man on the left speaks up. "Jerry and Arnold Pines, reporting. Target Shiny Lucario AKA Luke was found traveling with a female trainer. Name unknown. We captured the two of them, and unbeknownst to them, installed a tracker in one of their two duffel bags. As we were getting ready to call in backup for transfer, An oddly colored Aura Sphere hit the ground at our feet. It was massive, and the next thing I remember is waking up to no trace of the targets and a big crater in front of me."

"You suspect Experiment 184?"

"184?."

"Tsuyoi."

"Right! We more than suspect, we have no doubt."

I smile. "You two are both being promoted. Yes, they got away. But you got a tracker on them. That's all that matters. You planned ahead, and they'll lead us right to him."

The other man, Arnold, speaks up. "Sir, we believe that they have already found Michael and his comrades. The signal stopped moving just outside Fallarbor Town."

My eyes widen at this. "Good! This is excellent news. Now, get down to Hangar Two. You'll be briefed on your next assignment."

"Sir!" Both state, before turning on heel and marching out of the room. The second they close the door, my smile fades. I pluck the phone off my desk and dial a number.

The voice that answers sounds garbled. "Where do we stand?"

I reply, my voice hard. "We stand on the Moon, which is soon to be Shattered."

The voice laughs. "So, what the fuck do you want, Dave? Don't ask for a foot massage, or I'll put a bullet in your head."

I don't laugh, but instead find this rather annoying. "Can it. How fast can your strike team get to this building?" I punch in the coordinates of the tracker.

The man sighs slightly. "Hmm… Four hours? If you want a full team, you're gonna have to deal with a speed issue."

"That's fine. Get your team ready. You leave in ten minutes. And by the way," i say, lowering my voice. "Don't let them die peacefully. Make sure they know the true meaning of pain, Hades."

"Gladly."

 **-April 9th, 6:30 AM, Gale's POV (Shiny Gallade)-**

I mentally reprimand myself, cutting off a string of curses that threatened to escape my mind via Telepathy. I'm laying on a mat behind the house, where my muffled screams will go unheard by the others, whom are sleeping in the cabin. Billy practically lays on my arms, holding me down, and adjusting my gag so I won't wake anyone.

After a few minutes, the burning from the alcohol cleaning my wounds fades. I widen my eyes, signaling to Billy. He nods and removes my gag. When I sit up, my wounds are freshly bandaged, and there's a noticeably large amount of blood on the mat. It flows off and into the dusty ground, where it dries in the hot but still slightly dark air.

I catch my breath, at the same time grasping Billy's outstretched hand with my one good one and using it to haul myself to my feet. My injured arm won't be doing anything for a while, but at least I can move my legs without feeling the need to vomit. "Thanks, Billy. Arceus be damned, though, did you have to take you so long?"

Billy shrugs, packing up the sack he had brought out and leading the way around the house. "It wouldn't have been so bad, or so long, if you weren't struggling so much. Besides, just looking at your wounds made me want to puke. They had to be dealt with right. That being said..." He flashes me a grin. "Toughen up, little boy."

I grin, shaking my head and catching up to match his stride. It's a little hard to do with my limp, but I make it happen. Besides, I'm liking this guy more and more. " _Little Boy?_ Oh sure, the guy that happens to be able to throw a fully grown Machamp across an entire battle arena is little."

"Strength often comes in small packages."

"Tell me about it."

We laugh for a moment outside the door, before quieting down and entering. Michael waves to us from his bed, where he had sat up and was reading.

"Enjoy your torture, Gale?"

I laugh slightly. "How much did you hear?"

Michael snorts. "Enough to know that if I ever need someone with a special skill at creative cursing, I'll come to you."

I feel the heat rising in my cheeks and try to play it off. "Yeah well, I blame Billy."

Billy fakes a glare at me. "Rude."

Michael shakes his head, grinning. "I hate to interrupt a budding bromance, but we've got things to do. Crystal isn't up yet, but Celebi is, if you want to take a look at her." He says.

Billy nods, striding over to Celebi's bed. True to Michael's word, she was awake, but she seemed slightly intimidated by Billy.

 _Relax,_ I told her with Telepathy. _He was only rough with me because I told him to do so. I wanted it over with. He'll respect your judgement and privacy, and I'll be nearby if you have any questions._

 **-20 Minutes Later, Billy's POV-**

"Well, Michael," I say as I start to pack my bag. "I gotta admit, you know what you're doing. The best I can say is a bit of pain meds, but otherwise you patched her up well."

Michael nods. "I thought as much, but I still like having a second opinion."

" _MICHAEL!"_

The telepathic scream rips through the room, causing everyone to flinch.

"Damn!" Michael says, shaking his head. "Luke, what's wrong?"

" _I'm sensing a dark Aura about two miles out and closing in fast. You need to mo-"_

 _ **BOOM!**_

Out of nowhere, the front wall of the house is blown off, raining wooden splinters the size of forks down on us. Fire and smoke cloud the room, making it impossible to see. I'm coughing and retching, stumbling around the room. After a moment, I'm able to get out of the smoke. Michael and everyone else soon follow.

Michael's got a cut across his cheek, but he doesn't even seem to notice. "It's the SSM! We need to move!" He shouts. I watch as Crystal and he take off, Gale on his heels. Soon enough I catch up, weaving over boulders. The gunship behind us looms overhead. Suddenly a laser dot appears on Crystal's back. A scream builds in my throat.

Out of nowhere, Gale pushes her out of the way. She falls to the ground behind some rocks. The shot is heard over the sound of the engines. Everyone freezes.

Gale turns his head to Celebi, who is in Michael's arms. "Don't look."

She turns her head as Gale falls over, a bullet hole in his stomach.

"GALE!" Michael screams. He lunges to Gale's body, shaking him, tears streaming down his cheeks. But it's no use.

Gale is dead.

Michael quiets down. A slight red Aura starts emanating from him. He stand and strides over to me. He gently puts Celebi in my arms. I accept without a word.

"Go. Get to Rustboro and tell the owner of Devon Corp. to take you to Mistralton. I'll hold them off." He puts two pokeballs my pocket. "Luke and Tsuyoi will protect you. I'll buy you time."

I'm so shocked that it takes a moment to think. Then I nod. All of a sudden, Michael turns around, cupping his hands together as he does so. An Aura Sphere charges in his palms, bluish white, similar to Tsuyoi's.

"THIS IS FOR GALE!" He screams, slinging the orb at the jet. It scores a direct hit, and the plane falls. However, the back of the craft opens, and dozens of trainers in SSM uniforms jump out, landing smoothly on the ground.

He looks back at me. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!" He yells. I shake my head, before turning and running at full clip over to Crystal's hiding spot. I grab her hand and we sprint off into the desert.

 _May Arceus be with you, Michael._ I think to myself as we flee.

 **(Author's Note: What a plot twist! Although, this chapter doesn't seem very detailed. Thus, if it gets updated, make sure to reread it, because it will probably make more sense. Good Luck, and Happy Reading/Writing! -Orthros)**


End file.
